Trouble
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: What happens when Tori get detention with Jade?  Summary sucks Story better. Now a collab with fcwolfg!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I fully and rightfully don't own Victorious. **

_A/N: Ok i know i usually put this at the end but i gotta say that this is just set up for the next few chapters. I just needed to get that out there so you know why its so short and unaction-y. Ok... please enjoy._

"How did i even end up in here with you?" Tori seethed at Jade as they sat in detention, for going on the 2nd hour. Jade rolled her eyes. "No one told you to stay Vega you stayed on your own." She stared at her nails boredly as Tori glared at her.

Earlier...

Tori knew that one of the dancer girls had started spreading rumors about Jade, she also knew that Jade knew. So when she found Jade examining the girls car she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Jade you can't just destroy her car for this." Tori pleaded with the taller brunet.  
>"Then stop me Vega." Jade stared at her challengingly for a moment then shook her head. "Yeah, didn't think so."<p>

Jade took a few steps over to where she had put down a baseball bat earlier. She picked it up and immediately drove it into the headlights of the car. "Jade... I don't think this is such a good idea."  
>Jade scoffed at Tori. "Well who asked you?" She brought the bat down on the windshield the sound of glass smashing echoing around them. "Jade... I-" Suddenly an arm was wrapped around Tori's waist lifting her off the ground. Tori looked up to see Jade lifted in another mans arms trying to break free.<p>

Present...

Jade stared off into space as Tori realized she had been staring at Jade while thinking. She immediately looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. Finally walked in and let the girls free. Jade walked out to where she had her car parked with Tori hot on her heels. "Jade... Jade." Jade stopped suddenly and turned to Tori. "Yes?" She spoke with the southern accent she saved specially for when she was mocking Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Can i get a ride home?" Jade scoffed at the idea but didn't protest when Tori climbed in the car. Tori knew Jade was okay with it if she didn't say no she just won't bring herself to say yes to Tori. As Jade dropped Tori off at her house she said. "Hey Vega." Tori leaned back in the car.

"Why were you staring at me for so long at the end of detention there?" Tori felt her heart skip a beat then pick up again. "Um... well... uh.." She subconsciously scratched the back of her head and Jade finally rolled her eyes. "Look i gotta go so just go on inside and we can pretend it didn't happen."

Tori, reluctantly, pulled away from the car and watch as it drove out of sight. "What if i don't want to forget about it." 'What if its burned into my brain? what if the reason i was staring is bigger than i am prepared to let myself admit?' She stormed through her house and into her room as these thoughts shuffled through her mind.

Jade always made Tori feel a certain way, thats why no matter what Jade does to her Tori still stands by her side and helps her. She sighed into her pillow and lulled herself to sleep with thoughts of Jade filling her to the brim.

Meanwhile Jade pulled into her driveway, the question still burning in the back of her mind. She quickly made her way to her room before she had to interact with any of her family. "Shit.." She mumbled to herself as she shut the door. "Why is this bothering me so much?" She walked over to the little mirror her mother made her keep in her room and stared at her reflection. "Why would Vega want to stare at me? im nothing much to stare at." She sighed and fell atop her bed letting herself sink into the softness of her mattress.

She stared at the ceiling contemplating possible answers to her question. "Did she see something behind me? Did i have something on my face? But it was the way she stared... GAH!" she slammed her fist against her unsuspecting bed. "Damn it Vega..." She pushed her balled fists against her temples in anger. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed at her ceiling before forcing herself to think about anything but Tori Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own! So don't ask.**

The next day at school Jade did any and everything to avoid Tori. Though Tori didn't notice because she was to busy trying not to pay Jade any attention so she wouldn't think about her.

They sat in Sikowitz's class, Jade with Beck's arm draped over her shoulders and Tori talking and laughing with Cat and Andre. Sikowitz walked into class flustered for a moment then stopped on stage. "Have any of you seen my coconut? I could have sworn i left it in here."

Jade rolled her eyes as the man began rummaging through his desk. 'This is why we never learn anything.' She leaned against Beck deciding if she was going to have to sit here and do nothing she was going to be comfortable doing it. Sikowitz stood triumphantly holding a coconut in one hand thrusting it up towards the ceiling. "I FOUND IT!"

"Great. now can we learn something?" Jade criticized from her seat. "Well fine then Jade, if thats what you want." The man walked to upper center stage and stared at the class taking two deep drinks from his coconut. "Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, And You, you, you and you." He pointed at the people as he said their names or their respective "you"'s

"Okay Tori trade places with Beck, now Beck with that kid, and-" Jade tuned out Sikowitz staring at Tori standing right next to her. 'Shit...' she thought 'Go away Vega.' All her efforts to not be near Tori have been thwarted because she wanted to learn something today. 'Damn myself and my short attention span.' She turned her attention back to Sikowitz as he smiled contently.

"Okay class thanks to Miss West you all have to act just like the person who was originally standing where you are now. No exceptions. Enjoy. Oh and if this person doesn't hang out with your normal friends hang out with theirs, and don't neglect someone's significant other." Jade glared daggers at Sikowitz as Tori sat down resting her arm on Jade's shoulders like it belonged there.

Jade turned to Tori. "Oh your enjoying this aren't you?" Tori stifled a laugh and smiled at Jade. "Oh come on, it was your idea. Plus its not so bad." "Really?" Jade asked crossing her arms. "Are you gay?" Tori stared at the girl confused "What? No." 'Though thanks to you i don't really know any more.' Tori thought fighting to keep the confused look on her face. "Because you do realize Beck and I kiss a lot through out the day correct?"

Tori groaned but inwardly cheered. 'Maybe thanks to this assignment i can figure out whats going on with me.' Jade rolled her eyes as she saw a small smile creep across Tori's lips. "Oh yeah real funny Vega. Fine, then i'm coming over to your house later considering it was my night to hang out at Beck's place." Tori snapped her head up. "What?" "Yeah. I'll see you then I have to get to my next class." In all her thoughts Tori hadn't even heard the bell. She watched as Jade got up and walked out of class. 'Shit...'

The rest of the school day was pretty easy to handle. Jade and Tori would hold hands and Tori would hold Jade in her arms, even though it was kind of difficult because Jade is taller. The final bell rang and Tori bumped into Jade in the hall. "Oh Vega, I'll be over at about 8." Tori had forgotten about Jade coming over. She just nodded as Jade rolled her eyes and walked out. Tori then stamped her foot on the ground about 9 times and whined at the ceiling. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" She quickly found Trina and said. "We have to go home, i have something to prepare for."

After much convincing and dragging Tori got Trina to drive her home. She looked at the clock, 3:45. "Fuck.." She whispered as she threw her bag on the couch. "What's wrong little sis?" Tori looked at Trina skeptically. "Oh why do you care?" She paused then leaned against one of the walls. "What do you want?" Trina placed her hand lightly over her heart. "Tori! I'm hurt to think that you would think that i only want to talk to get something for myself. Can't a sister just want to know why her sister is cursing under her breath?" Tori raised a skeptical eyebrow at Trina. "No." She said flatly. "Okay fine. I have another 10 minutes before Megan gets here to take me to an audition."

Tori sighed, not really giving in to her sister but figuring it could help to say it out loud. "Well, Jade will be here soon and I'm suppose to be Beck, for a school thing." Tori quickly covered when she saw Trina open her mouth to question. When Trina motioned for her to continue Tori made her way over and plopped down on the couch. "And i know we are going to kiss, but I've never kissed a girl before. I mean what am i suppose to do?" Trina laughed. "Its a good thing you asked me." Tor stared at her sister confused. "Well Tor what i have yet to tell you guys is that, I decided to be Bisexual." Tori's mouth fell open in shock. "And Megan is my girlfriend." Trina smiled proudly at her little sister.

Tori mentally scooped her jaw off the floor and shook her head. "So then you can tell me how to kiss Jade." Trina slid down on the couch. "Well duh. But that also depends. Do you want her to like you or do you want it to be just another kiss?" The question caught Tori off guard literally making her slide 2 feet to the left on the couch as if to slide out of the way of the question. "Well... um... uh... I don't know." Tori finally half screamed at Trina.

Jade sat up and stretched on her bed. "Good nap." She mumbled to herself as she started searching for a clock. she yawned loudly as she spotted one. It read 7:36. "Well might as well head over to Vega's see how this one plays out." Even though a voice in her head screamed that it was a bad idea every fiber of her being wanted to see Tori again almost needed it. She quickly changed into some jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. 'Its only Tori.." She thought "She won't mind.' She stared walking outside to her car forcing another yawn to die on her lips before escaping.

"And thats it." Trina said triumphantly. "Wow." Tori sat on the couch in pure shock. A car horn snapped both of the girls from their thoughts. "Oh speak of the devil, i gotta go. Good with Jade Tor." She quickly jumped off the couch and rushed out the door. Tori laughed after she was gone. "Ha.. part of me still can't get over the whole Bi/ girlfriend thing, needless to say the rest of me can't handle that i just got girl kissing advice from Trina.

Jade pulled up to Tori's house at 8:15. She stepped out of the car and started walking up the driveway. 'Wonder if i should just wait here and make Tori think i stood her up.' Jade laughed at the thought as she approached the front door. 'Maybe for a little bit.' She leaned against the wall just to the right of the front door and sighed as she forced herself to wait for a little bit before knocking.

Tori sat on her couch staring at the clock every three seconds. "Come on Jade... where the hell are you?" She started going over all the tips and tricks Trina told her as she waited, still studying the clock every 3 or 4 seconds. 'Man i hope i can do this.' She thought to herself as her leg started bouncing to keep her calm.

Jade stood and took a deep breath, hand hovering just over the door. 'Why is this so hard for me? Is it because it isn't Beck? or is it because it is Tori?' She ran her hands through her hair growling in frustration. "Come one Jade, be a man." She forced herself to stand and knock on the door.

Tori jumped up at the knock on the door tripping over the coffee table, the edge of the couch, one of Trina's discarded shoes, and her own feet, before making it to the door. She threw it open hurriedly letting in the cold air and the most cold hearted person she knows.

_A/N: Ok so I really didn't want to cut it off here but if i would have cut it off later then half of chapter 3 would be sitting right here... so jsut be ready to take on the thing that is Chapter 3. And enjoy this one while your at it :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious i just like to fuck with story lines -insert evil grin here-**

Jade stepped in Tori's house slowly, a smirk spreading over her features. "Hey Jade." Jade nodded her head at Tori as she walked over and sat on the couch. Tori sighed and slammed the door heavily. "Won't you come in, my dear." 'My dear?' Jade thought. 'Oh yeah she's suppose to be Beck.' Jade slouched a little on the couch. "Beck doesn't call me "my dear" so try again." Tori rolled her eyes. "Well I'm calling you my sweet, okay?" Jade smirked at Tori again. "Oh and Beck doesn't argue with me so when i say no try again you try again. So no try again."

Tori bit back the harsh words threatening to escape her lips as Jade sat smirking at her only a foot away. "My love?" Tori tried. Jade nodded. "That'll do." 'why does she want me to call her my love? what is she getting at? why is she even here she never puts this kind of attention into a school assignment?' Tori opens her mouth to ask but gets cut of by Jade's curiosity filled voice.

"Tori, theirs been a question i have been meaning to ask you." 'She used my first name. She is either being really serious or calling me this cause she calls Beck by his first name.' "Yeah?" Tori asks not realizing she scooted a few inches closer to Jade on the couch as if to show Jade has her undivided attention.

Jade liked it. The feeling that Tori was paying attention to her and only her. But the question had to be asked now before it ate away her insides anymore. "When we were in detention the other day, you never told me why you were staring at me so much." Jade adverted her gaze to the coffee table noticing it was slightly crooked. "Um..." Tori started losing her mind trying to think of what to say.

"Beck doesn't lie to me either so neither can you." Jade stated monotonely. This was starting to piss Tori off. She stood, fuming, and glaring at the brunet. "Jade. I'm not Beck. Just because Sikowitz told me to be, doesn't make me any less me. So stop trying to make me Beck and just accept that I'm hardheaded, stubborn, annoying Tori Vega and be done with it." Jade stood smirking at Tori. "I wouldn't have it any other way." she said it almost seductively before forcing herself to sit back down.

'Did i really just say that?' Jade ran her hands through her brunet hair, catching sight of her white and purple highlights from the corner of her eye. Tori stood shocked. 'She's just saying she doesn't want Beck to be like me, thats all.' Tori sat slowly. "The funny thing is, Vega, you can't lie to me either." Tori's gaze snapped up to meet Jade's.

"Oh whats that suppose to mean?" Jade laughed at how much she sounded like Cat at that moment then took a breath. "Vega, your a terrible actress. Lying and acting go hand in hand, you suck at one you suck at them both." Her famous smirk sat snuggly on Jade's lips as Tori's anger burned inside her. "Jade. Don't be a bitch. we both know that i am a great actress." "Then act like Beck like your suppose to." "Fine!"

Tori closed the space between their lips in a second. Catching Jade off guard. They parted after another couple of seconds. "Why did you do that Vega?" No bite, nor bitterness, nor anger in her voice. Just curiosity and confusion. Tori carefully tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she felt her cheeks growing red. "Well... um..because i figured Beck would have had the balls to do it."

Jade stared at Tori. "Why would he need the balls to do it? I love him. He has me. It's not like he needs permission." Tori laughed lightly. "But i do. I don't have you Jade. You hate me. So i kinda did need permission to do that." Jade shrugged slightly. "Well.. i don't ha-" A sudden realization hit Jade. "Wait you wanted to do that?" Tori nodded slightly.

"I had Trina give me special tips just so i could impress you." Jade stared at her skeptically. "Your lying aren't you Vega." Tori laughed again. "We both know i suck at lying Jade." Jade felt her face grow hot and stared down at the ground quickly so her hair would hide the blush now burning her cheeks. "Jade? I'm sorry if that upset you." Tori paused sighing a little. "And to answer your question earlier i was staring because... well because i hadn't seen a sight more beautiful then Jadelyn West sitting in front of me."

Jade gasped lightly to herself. 'Not even Beck talks to me like this. Makes me feel like this. Why is she doing this?' "I need to use your bathroom." Jade stood not taking her eyes off the spot she had been staring at so Tori wouldn't see her face. Tori lazily pointed upstairs. "Second door on the left." Jade nodded and rushed up the stairs.

Tori flopped backward on the couch as Jade disappeared upstairs. "Why are you saying these things to her? She's probably scared. She probably wants to leave. Good going Tori, you fucked this one up to." She shook her head at herself examining the ceiling before placing her hands over her eyes.

Jade rushed into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in her mirror. If she hadn't still been wearing so much make up she would have splashed some water on her face. "Why am i feeling like this? I don't blush, I'm Jade. But Tori... she's getting past my wall. How? How does she do this without even trying?" She pulled her fist back about to punch her reflection till she remembered. 'Tori's house, can't break it.' She retracted her fist and made her way back down stairs.

Tori removed her hands and stared at the ceiling again. "Okay when she comes back i'm going to throw it all out their. Lay my cards down and see what i get. I mean how hard will it be to say Jade i think i like you." Jade froze at the bottom step. "You think you what?" The words flew out of Jade's mouth before she could stop them.

Tori sat bolt straight up staring at Jade. "Oh shit Jade." Jade walked back over to the couch trying to act like she didn't hear anything. Tori was blushing bad. She imagined her face being the color of Cat's hair. Jade sat. "So you wanted to tell me something." It came out more as a statement then as a question but Tori still sighed heavily. "Yes.." 'But i don't know if i can do it now.' She carefully, and nonchalantly, scooted away from Jade.

Jade's eyes bore into Tori's as she waited for her to speak. Soon she grew tired of waiting and asked impatiently. "Well?" Tori shook her head and cleared her throat. "Um... oh yeah. Well... Jade, ever since detention i can't stop thinking about you." 'I can't stop thinking about you.' Another's words echoed in Jade's head. "And well i think i've fallen for you." 'I think that i fell for you Jade.' Jade's eyes widened at Tori not at what she was saying but at how she was saying it. "I know you probably won't ever feel the same..." 'you probably hate me for this and won't ever return my feelings but...' Jade's eyes began water at the similarities. "I like you Jade, a lot."

Jade bursted into tears right in front of Tori, a sight Tori never thought she would ever see in her entire life. She began looking around. "Jade?" Jade stood abruptly. "No, I can't go through that again. I will not be another plaything." She spat the word as she stood and ran up the stairs to Tori's room to cry. Tori stood. "What did i do? She knew what she was asking... she heard me. Did she think i was kidding?" Tori climbed the stairs hesitantly. "Jade?" She called stopping just before the door to her room.

Tori slowly pushed the door open. "Jade?" She found Jade sitting on her bed, head in her hands and tears staining her shirt. Tori instinctively walked over and wrapped Jade in a hug rocking her softly and whispering soothing words. After a few moments Jade pushed her away. "No! I won't let it happen again. Not again..." She trailed off. "Jade... please tell me what happened. At least what i did." Jade took in a shaky breath before nodding.

"What you said, its just like what she said to me." Tori whipped a stray tear from Jade's cheek. "Who?" Jade took in another shaky breath almost laughing thinking Tori won't believe her. "Cat." She whispered out the name. "Cat?" Tori asked confused. 'Cat is making Jade cry? What?' Jade nodded fresh tears rushing down her face.

Tori hushed her caringly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" 'She's asking?' Jade thought 'Beck didn't give me a choice.' "Well..." Jade started slightly leaning out of Tori's hug. "Beck and I... well we are each others cover really." She weakly laughed at Tori's confused look. "Did you ever wonder why Beck hangs out with Andre so much?" Tori looked at her confused still for one more moment before saying. "Oh." "Yeah." Jade nodded.

"Well, one day Cat declared her love for me with similar words that you just used. Turned out she just thought i was easy and wanted to see what it was like to be with a chick. Cat isn't as innocent as she seems." More tears fell from Jade's face staining her shirt and Tori's bed. Tori hugged Jade tightly. "Jade... I'm so sorry." Jade harshly pushed Tori away from her. "I don't need your fucking pity Vega." Tori sighed. "Fine then. She i bury her for you or just beat her and let you bury her?"

Jade stared at Tori confused. "What?" Tori's face became serious. "She hurt you. Should I hurt her is all i'm asking." Jade whipped at her tears and stared at Tori for a second. "You'd do that for me?" She chocked out the last part weakly. Tori nodded proudly. 'Beck only told me to suck it up before everyone thought he hurt me.' Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and nuzzled her head into the crook of Tori's neck.

Tori softly wrapped her arms around Jade. "So should I?" Jade laughed lightly. "No that won't be necessary when i walk into school holding your hand she'll see what she missed out on." Tori smiled into Jade's hair. "So what does that mean?" Jade looked up into Tori's big brown eyes with her own. "It means you have one chance Vega, don't fuck up." She lightly kissed Tori before returning her head to its previous position.

_A/N: Oh oh oh! Jade is giving Tori a chance (YAY!) Cat's a evil coniving little bitch (Not YAY!) and Beck is gay for Andre (Yay?) Find out more in the next instalment of "Trouble."_

_Ha i feel like its one of those lame soap opras my mom watches. But yeah review tell me what you think... or else zombies will nom nom on you while you sleep... -Shifty eyes- _

_I know a guy ok?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If i haven't owned Victorious the last three times you asked, why would i own it now? (even though its been a while.) So no i don't own it...  
><strong>

Tori and Jade walked confidently into school the next day, fingers intangeld in a hold that looked unbreakable. Cat spotted the girls immediately and started thinking.

'oh so Tori has twisted her way into Jade's arms huh? well then i'll have to fix that won't i?' Cat had a sadistic smile on her sweet little lips, but no one notices because it looks like her everyday smile.

Tori and Jade parted to go to their respective lockers. Cat walked over to Tori leaning carefully on the locker next to her.

"Tori?" She tried to sound as innocent as she could. Tori turned to acknowledge the girl.  
>"Yeah Cat?"<br>"You might want to be careful Tori, Jade lies a lot, she has a habit of breaking hearts... like mine." Cat looked down at the ground, pain spread across her features like just talking about it hurt Cat physically. Tori leaned over to the smaller girls level.

"What did she do, Cat?" Cat sniffled and whip a little at tears that weren't there.

"well,i fell for her hard last year so i told her and we dated for a while but soon after Jade raped me and left telling me to never talk to her again." Cat bit her lip hoping Tori was as stupid as she thought.

Cat sighed

"I just want to protect you, 'cause i like you to Tori." Cat smiled hopefully up at her. Tori searched Cat's eyes but couldn't find a reason to not believe the small girl, she had sadness, hope, anger, and fear all running through her eyes.  
>Tori smiled and hugged the ruby haired girl.<p>

"Thanks Cat, I'll be careful." Cat kissed Tori's cheek.

"well if you need me come find me." Cat walked away winking.  
>Jade saw Cat kiss Tori and stormed over to her unsuspecting girlfriend.<p>

"What the fuck Vega?" Tori turned to face Jade, fear apperant on her face.

"J-Jade?" Jade glared at her.

"Yeah me, remember your girlfriend. Didn't think i'd catch you with Cat huh? But of all people her?" Tori's eyes lit up with shock.

"No! Jade you don't understand."

"Oh i don't?" Jade spoke in a sadistically sarcastic tone making Tori physically flinch.

"Then please explain." Tori's anger flared and she screamed back at Jade.

"Well at least i actually have feelings in this and don't go around raping innocent little girls. Just stay away from me Jade."

Jade stared after Tori as she stomped away 'Rape? What the fuck is she-'

"Cat." Jade hissed out the name like it hurt her just to say the word. She ran after Tori but soon lost track of her.

"Shit... I''ll call her." Jade pulled out her cell phone and started typing in Tori's number when a cold voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Hello Jadelyn." Jade snapped her head up to meet the eyes of the ruby haired girl.

"Cat." Jade hissed.

"What Jade, not happy to see me? You sure were last time when you were a moaning screaming mess for me." Cat smiled sadistically as Jade fought the urge to squirm at the memories.

"You broke me Cat, are you happy? You took all of who i was and tore it in half. Now your trying to take Tori from me? Why? You had you fill, you had your fun, now leave me the fuck alone."

Jade whipped at tears now pouring down her face. Cat walked over and swiped at a tear with her index finger.

"I may be done with a broken toy, But Tori is brand new, so let more fun begin." Cat giggled demonically but looked like an innocent little girl.

'That's how she does it...' Jade thought staring at the "Monster" in front of her. 'She pulls you in then breaks you down to nothing and moves on.'

Jades temper broke and she grabbed the collar of Cat's shirt.

"If you touch her, think of going near her, or go near her in anyway, i will end you without a second thought." Cat felt the rage in each of her words and only laughed.

"Well she currently thinks your a lying rapist, so point on for Cat. The balls in your court Jadey, do you have the balls to pick it up?" Cat smirked at Jade and Jade threw her against the lockers back on her search for Tori.

'I have to make this right, i can't let Cat win.' Jade ran outside to the lunch tables and found Tori sitting with Beck, Andre, and Robbie.

"Tori," Jade said, almost whispered, as she walked up.

"Can i talk to you?" Tori stood following the pale brunet wherever she decided to go.

Finally Jade stopped and turned to face Tori.

"Ok Jade what do you want? I'm to busy with projects and stuff to be bothered by-" Tori was cut off by Jade's lips placed firmly against her own.

"Still busy?" Jade asked as they pulled apart. Tori shook her head.

"Good.." Jade laughed.

"Now what Cat said was a lie, you should know i never did anything to Cat and all i want is to try to be the best for you. Please believe me." Jade held Tori's hand to her forehead. tears streaming down her face more freely now. Tori kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry Jade, we'll figure this out."

_A/N: Wow... I made Cat a real bitch. But hey in this story thats how she is, she acts all innocent and then bam! she becomes a bitch. But Tori doesn't believe it, OH NOES! Will Jade be able to save their relationship? who knows... i don't i haven't written that chapter yet. -Evil smile- now review my little minions, tell me what you think of it so far.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have never owned nor will i ever own Victorious in any way shape or form.**

**BIG idea thanks to fcwolfg!**

"Tori," Jade spoke softly, very un-Jade like, in a voice reserved for only when she and Tori were alone. A cool breeze blew past them behind the school building. The final bell had rung an hour ago but Jade said she had to talk to Tori, and talk the did.

"Just please be careful around cat, i know her and she's trying to take you from me and hurt you." Tori looked skeptically at Jade. She didn't, couldn't, believe that sweet little Cat was this big bad monster like Jade said.

"Ok Jade, I'll be careful around Cat." Jade hugged her girlfriend softly, Tori laid her head on Jade's shoulder still wondering how her girlfriend could think Cat to be such a beast.

Meanwhile said beast sat on the hood of Jade's car watching the two, a sly smirk threatening to break across her features. 'Well Jadey, covering your bases huh? Well no worries, i can use the back door.' Cat jumped off the car with the grace of a ballerina and started her walk home. She pulled out her cell phone and searched through her contacts for a specific number. She hit call as soon as she found it.

"Hello?" The voice answered on the 2nd ring.

"Beck?" Cat made herself sound worried and scared.

"Whoa Cat, whats wrong?"

"I-i just heard Jade and Tori talking... a-and..." She forced herself to stammer and choke on fake tears.

"And what Cat?"

"T-Tori told Jade to tell the school about you and Andre."

"WHAT?" The smirk took hold of Cat's delicate lips as Beck began freaking out. She snapped her phone closed with a menacing click. 'Phase one complete, now for phase two.'

Jade pulled up to Tori's house and parked.

"Do you want to... come in for a little bit?" Tori asked shyly, she didn't want her time with Jade to end yet today but something about asking made her feel odd so she buried her hands in her lap as she spoke.

"Yeah, sure." Jade climbed out of the car as Tori sighed with relief. Jade opened Tori's door and stared at her expectantly. Tori looked up at Jade and just stared for a moment.

"Hey, you coming anytime soon or is my time at your house going to be standing here?" Tori half glared at Jade and climbed out of the car.

"Took you long enough." Jade laughed as Tori lightly punched her arm.

"Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Do you want it to?" Tori pulled back her fist like she was really going to hit Jade.

"Simmer down tiger, your mommy's home. What she think?" Tori rolled her eyes and rushed inside.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs with Jade." Tori's mom nodded without looking back from her work at the kitchen. She never cared much what her daughters did as long as they were safe and she knew where they were. Tori ran up the stairs, two at a time, to make sure her room was presentable for Jade. Jade however pushed past her before she could get a good look and flopped down on the bed. Tori smiled loving the sight of Jade on her bed. She walked over and sat down next to Jade.

"You know i've actually had a crush on you for awhile now." Tori spoke softly, almost a whisper, while lazily tracing designs on Jade's shirt. Jade lazily opened an eye and looked at Tori.

"Honestly dating you was spur of the moment, I didn't feel anything before..." Tori pulled away looking at Jade with hurt in her eyes. Jade immediately sat up and grabbed Tori's shoulders.

"But thats because I didn't acknowledge it before, and beside's I'm here now and nothing will change that." Jade leaned her forehead against Tori's and stared into her eyes. They leaned in and kissed lightly at first, but then Jade ran her tongue over Tori's bottom lip. Tori pulled away for a breath and looked at Jade lovingly. She opened her mouth to speak but Jade's cell phone went off. Both girls sighed with defeat as Jade answered the phone.

"Hello?" The annoyance apparent in her voice.

"Jade, where the fuck are you?"

"Beck? What's up?" Jade sounded sincerely worried at how angry her friend was.

"Your with Tori aren't you?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Get the fuck away from her Jade."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jade began pacing Tori room. Tori crawled closer to her while still sitting on the bed, she bit her lip lightly scared of what was going on with her girlfriend.  
>Jade glared at the wall wanting nothing more then to be able to reach through the phone and punch Beck in the face.<p>

"Oh I can't? Then how about I go knock on your door and tell your homophobic Father about you two?" Jade froze in her tracks staring at the ground now. She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about her father. Flashbacks of him beating her filled her mind. She blinked back the tears and took a shaky breath.

"Why?" The word was weak and tasted weird coming out of her mouth. She hardly ever questioned what anyone else did to her, but this was just so unexpected. Beck knows what her father did to her yet her he is threatening to have her beaten within an inch of her life for a reason she isn't sure of.

"Look Jade," He spoke as if he didn't even hear her, like her doesn't want to.

"I don't want to do it but when what i do is threatened to be compromised I do what I have to. You stay away from Tori, for now, or I won't hesitate next time. We'll talk about this later." Their was a quiet click then all Jade heard was a dial tone. Tori tentatively crawled off the bed and to Jade's side.

"What did he say?" Tori's voice was quiet and filled with fear she was trying to hide, not very well, for Jade's sake.

"He said I can't be with you, or he'll tell my dad." Tori looked at Jade confused.

"Why your dad?" Jade laughed, half heartedly. It almost sounded like a laugh of pain.

"My dad... well, he abused me most of my life. Still does from time to time, but i deal with it now." Jade looked past Tori at a wall not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes. Jade chuckled again, closing her eyes against the tears threatening to escape.

"On top of that... he's extremely homophobic." Tori swallowed hard and laid her head against Jade's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Jade as sobs began to rack her body.

"I can't lose you Jade, I just can't..." Jade wrapped a reasurring arm around Tori and shushed her quietly.

"You won't, I won't let it happen. But i know that if I don't leave now and meet Beck at my house then things will only get worse." Tori tightened her grip not wanting to let go, treating letting go now as losing Jade forever.

"But-"

"Tori," Jade's voice was firm but soft as it cut through Tori's words.

"I know your scared..." She softened her tone as she pulled Tori closer to her.

"I am to. But if i don't go he'll know i didn't leave you and then he'll..." Jade trailed off looking at the ground, she didn't want to finish her sentence or even think about it. Tori pulled away and looked into Jade's eyes.

"Ok.." She whispered forcefully. Every part of her didn't want Jade to leave but she knew it had to be done. Jade leaned over and quickly captured Tori's lips before whispering a goodbye and rushing outside. Tori collapsed on her bed and began to cry. 'Jade. Strong, powerful, beautiful Jade was just threatened because of me. Damn it all. why can't anything go right?' Tori cried until she was so exhausted she pasted out where she was. Jade arrived to find Beck leaning against the all next to her door just like she thought. She climbed out of the car and rushed up to him.

"Beck." She growled at him. He smirked and pushed off the wall towards her. He loomed over Jade as she stepped closer.

"Why Beck?" She asked glaring at him. He had never acted like this before, why now?

"I know whats going on, now listen I'm not cold hearted." Jade rolled her eyes 'If you weren't cold hearted you wouldn't be threatening to have me beat to death.' Jade thought as she waited for him to continue. Beck took in a soft breath and sighed it out.

"I don't want to stop you from being with her." His voice was soft and surprisingly soothing, almost lulling Jade into the belief it was an apology.

"But," His voice quickly became stern and serious.

"At school we are together, not you and Tori and not me and Andre, when schools out I don't give a flying fuck who you fuck." He glared daggers at Jade who returned the glare.

"Well maybe i want to break up Beck." She smirked at him, but it faltered when he smirked back.

"You won't, cause if you do and people find out about Andre and I your Dad will quickly find out about his precious daughters homosexual tendencies." Jade stepped to the side and glared at the ground.

"Get off my property." Beck smirked wider walking over to Jade.

"Ok, call me later babe." He pulled her over and kissed her forehead. Jade rushed inside and up to her room. All she wanted was to sleep, to go to a dream world where it was just Tori and her alone... forever.

Jade pulled up to school and parked. She stared up at the god forsaken building with a heavy sigh. 'I don't want to go in there, i don't think i can even pretend Beck's my boyfriend... That didn't work with Cat. I told myself I would never make those mistakes again...' She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone going off. She grabbed her phone and smiled at the screen, a text from Tori.

"Jade hurry up and get here i need you - Tori"

Jade climbed out of the car as fast as she could and ran into the building. She rushed into the main atrium and saw just about every kid in Hollywood arts crowded in a circle. As she tried to calm her breathing she began frantically looking for Tori.

"Tor-" She started to call, but then everything went black and her face hurt. When she opened her eyes she saw the guidance consoler holding back Andre and Tori leaning over her crying. Tori had blood on her hands. 'My blood.' Jade thought as she fell back into unconsciousness. Cat walked over, tears staining her cheeks. She looked beaten and abused from head to toe. She walked over and smirked lightly so no one else would notice.

About 2 Hours Earlier...

Cat sat in front of Flora, a stage make up student.

"Ok, Cat what do you want?" Cat smiled happily at the girl.

"Well I want you to make it look like I was beat up really bad." Flora eyed the girl oddly.

"Why would you want that?" Cat fought the urge to sigh with frustration and kept her smile at the girl.

"Its for a skit in one of my classes." Flora formed and O with her mouth and guided Cat to a chair and set off to work. After roughly two hours of work Flora finished and showed Cat in a mirror.

"Perfect." She almost purred at her battered reflection. She smiled a thanks at Flora as she waltzed her way out into the main hallway, inwardly happy to see students trickling in. Then she spotted her target, Andre. She ran up to him fake tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Little Red, whats wrong?" She had buried her face in his chest. He lifted her face and gasped lightly at seeing all the bruises and scars.

"What happened?" He asked in his I'm-not-playing-around voice.

"J-Jade and T-T-Tori, they... they..." Andre stopped her and hugged her close. Cat smirked into his chest as others walked up to see what had happened to the innocent little red velvet girl. Tori walked in and was immediately captured by Beck. He dragged her to where Andre and Cat stood.

"Why'd you do it?" Andre sounded like he was holding back tears himself but still sounded very threatening.

"Do what?" Tori asked innocently. Before she could question him further Andre sent a right jab into her stomach. Beck released her and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't hurt her to much." Cat whispered into Andre's ear. Andre stared at Cat like she was crazy, the boy always had a place for Cat in his heart to protect her.

"It was mostly Jade who hit me, Tori just stood guard I don't even think she knew what happened." Andre nodded and indicated to Beck to make sure Tori wan't severely injured. When he looked down her saw Tori with her phone out typing away. He snatched the phone.

"Oh texting our women of honor for us huh? How kind. Allow me to help." He erased everything Tori wrote, typed a quick message he knew would have Jade running to her rescue and pressed send. He tucked the phone away in his pocket for safe keeping.

Present...

Jade laid in the nurses office, on a hard blue bed with teal curtains circling her, still unconscious. Tori sat next to her holding her hand and trembling herself out of fear for her girlfriend. Tori bit her lip and brushed a few strands of hair out of Jade's face with her free hand.

"Please be OK." She whispered to the air and she laid her forehead against the back of Jade's hand. Meanwhile Andre pulled Trina aside in the hallway.

"Trina, do you know what your sisters doing?" Andre asked deciding to get straight to the point with this conversation. Trina looked at him, confusion spread over her sharp features.

"Well Jade and Tori have been..." He trailed off trying to think of a way to get Trina to understand the severity of the situation.

"Well Trina they've been sneaking into each others houses and, to put it bluntly, fucking." Trina's eyes grew wide at this information and she stared at Andre, rage bubbling inside her.

"In my house?" Andre nodded sorrowfully. Trina barely waited for the nod before she stormed away to the nurses office. She bursted in scaring on Tori Vega. Tori jumped and turned in her chair to face her sister.

"Tori." Trina glared at her sister and grabbed her arm.

"Come on we're leaving." Tori tried to wretch her arm from her sisters grip, but she was surprisingly strong.

"No, Jade's not awake yet."

"Good, i hope she never does. Now come on." Tori lost all her fight out of pure shock from hearing her sister say that. Trina never spoke badly of anyone so to hear her say this of Jade shocked Tori to the core. Trina pulled Tori to her car and shoved her in the back seat. Meanwhile Jade's eyes fluttered open, they focused on a petite red head sitting close to her.

"Hi Jade." Cat whispered. Jade's head fell back to the side as she fell back unconscious. When they arrived home Trina pulled Tori out of the car and dragged her into the house, she threw her on the couch like she was nothing put a toss pillow.

"MOM!" Trina screamed over the house. Their mother turned to face them from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Tori has been fucking in her room."

"What!" Tori and her mother simultaneously exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's been having that Jade girl sneak in her room and fuck her."

"Trina thats-"

"Watch you mouth Trina, now please go to your room." Tori's mother cut her off. Tori looked at her mother worriedly. Trina climbed the stairs slightly happy to finally have perfect knowledge that her perfect sister would be getting in trouble.

"Victoria would you like to explain yourself?" Tori took a deep breath.

"Mom its a lie i swear." Tori's mom searched her eyes for any hint that she may be lying to her.

"Lie or not I don't like this Tori, I don't want you to see Jade for the next month." Tori's eyes widened at this statement.

"Mom i go to school with her." Tori's mom smirked.

"Then I'll just have to home school you if you can't learn to avoid her for four weeks." Tori dropped her head to face the floor.

"Fine, i won't associate with Jade."

"For one month." Tori's mom said sternly. Tori nodded.

"Now go on to your room." Tori stood and ran to her room with speed she didn't even know she possessed. She threw herself on her bed and cried. 'All i want is to be with Jade, why is so difficult? why can't something normal and nice ever happen to me?' She cried herself to sleep soon after.

Cat sat on the bed next to Jade's like it was her own personal throne. The nurse decided Jade would wake up soon and left Cat to deal with her when she awoke. Cat smiled at Jade's unconscious body.

"I'm winning Jade, I have Beck and Andre on my side whether they know it or not. You can't fight back. I will have Tori, and when i get her." Cat laughed maniacally.

"Well you know what will happen then. You just don't get it Jade." Cat climbed off her bed throne and stepped closer to Jade.

"I am the unannounced ruler of the palace." She loomed over Jade.

"If you cross me my guards will get you and destroy you." Cat's face hovered only centimeters away from Jade's now.

"And you will be my prisoner, my plaything, forever." Cat kissed Jade lightly smirking sinisterly against Jade's lips. Cat pulled away and walked out almost leaving a cold chill in her wake.

_A/N: Woo! finally this chapter was a pain in my ass! i typed it three times cause my computer deleted it twice. But here it is and i hope you all like it. Give me feedback on how it is and ideas for how to make Cat more evil._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own not the awesomeness that is Victorious, but i do own the awesomeness that is myself!**

Jade leaned on her locker, still recovering from the punch yesterday. She glanced over her shoulder at the place she was laying after, the place where her blood covered Tori's hands and she cried. Jade bit her lip softly and sighed slamming her locker closed. As if on cue the half Latina walked in and directly over to her locker. Jade slowly made her way over, convincing herself that Tori was mad at her.

"Tori-" Jade started but was cut off by Trina grabbing her wrist and pushing her back. Jade glared at the older Vega with sheer hate.

"Your to stay away from my sister at school for one month, i'd be the rest of your life if it was my say. But go near her and it will be the end of you." Trina brushed past Jade like she hadn't just threatened her life. Jade looked up at Tori and saw the tears brimming at the rims of her eyes. Defeated, Jade walked away, a single tear finding its way down her cheek. Cat walked up to Tori cheerfully.

"Good morning Tor-Tor." Cat giggled proud of the nickname she just gave Tori. Earlier that morning Cat had Flora touch up the make up so she still looked abused. Tori sighed without looking at Cat.

"Morning..." The word fell from her lips weakly. Cat grabbed Tori's arm and looked at her with concern and fear.

"Tori can i talk to you, It's really important?" Tori finally saw Cat's face and gasped.

"Cat what happened to you?" Tori carefully cupped Cat's face and ignored her question.

"That's kinda what i want to talk to you about." Tori released her grip on Cat and nodded. Cat lead Tori to a near by janitors closet. When they were both inside Cat locked the door then burst into tears falling into Tori's arms.

"Oh Tori, i just want you to be careful." Cat clung closely to Tori who stared at the smaller red headed girl with shock. She wrapped her arms around Cat protectively.

"Be careful of what Cat?"

"Jade."

"Jade?" Cat nodded against Tori's shirt.

"Why would i have to be careful with Jade, Cat? Can't you just tell me what happened to you?" A slight annoyance could be heard in Tori's voice as she lifted the smaller girls head to look in her eyes.

"Well..." Cat started, a fresh wave of tears crashing over her.

"J-Jade she... she told me to stay away from you and that i would tell you if i didn't leave you alone... a-and she said that if i told i'd get worse then this, t-then she... she beat me. She punched me and kicked and hit me in anyway she could until i couldn't move t-then she left." Cat shook with the power of the sobs racking her body and Tori stared at her in shock.

"Jade did that?" Cat nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you Tori, cause i care about you and i knew it would hurt you, but i couldn't let it happen to you Tori... i wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt..." Cat buried her face in Tori's neck and cried harder. Tori rubbed soothing circles in the girls back while thinking of the dark haired girl she thought she loved, then a thought struck her.

"Cat?" Cat leaned back and stared at Tori, tears staining her cheeks.

"What is it that Jade doesn't want you to tell me?" Cat sniffled and looked down at the ground.

"Well... I dated her awhile back, when she first started experimenting with girls. To put it simply, Jade will break you. Jade will capture all you emotions even though she has none for you..."  
>'Honestly dating you was spur of the moment, I didn't feel anything before...' Jade's word echoed in Tori's head as Cat continued.<p>

"Then she will throw them all back at you until you are nothing more then dust... and if you get in her way after that you end up, well like me." Cat calmed herself slightly and looked at Tori. To Tori it all seemed so believable, but would Jade really do that?

"Its my fault really..." Cat said softly, slightly pulling out of Tori's grip. Tori stared at Cat with a new wave of curiosity.

"How could it be Cat?"

"Jade heard me talking to myself in the mirror, and she heard me say that I... well I love you Tori, So she targeted you for her new victim so i couldn't have you." Cat stared at the ground. To Tori Cat looked so innocent and honest, so it came to no surprise to herself when she found her lips firmly placed over Cat's. When they pulled away Cat hugged Tori tightly.

"I just want to protect you Tori." Cat whispered in her ear. Cat pulled away and offered Tori a sweet smile.

"I really need to get to class Tori, I'm sorry." Tori shook her head as if to say no its fine and Cat started her walk from their position in the closet. Tori grabbed Cat's wrist before she could get to far away and pulled her into another soft kiss. Cat walked out of the closet smiling giddily. But when she left that same smile turned sinister. 'Tori will believe anything i swear.' Cat smiled her normal smile again when she saw Andre walk by.

"Hey Andre." He stopped and smiled at her, immediately taking her up in a hug.

"How you feeling today little red?" Cat laughed lightly

"Better, but i just talked to Tori and it wasn't her there when i got beat so it must have been someone who looked like Tori." Andre nodded and ruffled Cat's hair.

"Stop thinking about it little Red, we will protect you from Jade, just let your scars heal." Cat smiled and kissed Andre on the cheek.

"Thanks, oh i gotta go." She said before skipping off to class. Jade sat in the corner of her next class, alone thinking. Cat spotted the dark haired girl upon entering and walked over to sit in the chair next to her.

"What do you want Cat? You don't have to act around me, I know who you really are." Cat smiled a devious smile and winked at Jade

"Thats the best part, I don't have to act and nobody believes you." Jade pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, as if to protect herself from Cat.

"So what do you even want?" Cat smirked sadistically as she turned to face Jade.

"Oh i just wanted to tell you about a little girl we both know and how she thinks you did this to me." Cat casually pointed to her face as she finished speaking. Jade stared at the girl in shock.

"But i didn't do anything." Jade whisper-yelled at Cat.

"Oh and she gave me a couple kisses to make my 'boo boos' feel better." Jade's jaw dropped. She had warned Tori about Cat, Tori was playing into her sick game.

"I'll tell Tori you know, and when i do game over." Cat let out one deep laugh before looking at Jade from behind some of her ruby red locks.

"You can't, your not allowed near Tori for a month. Plenty of time for me to get what i want." Jade swallowed hard knowing the girl was right, she fought the tears threatening to pour over her face as Cat giggled some more.  
>-<p>

Tori laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking of what Cat had said. It really seemed so believable that Jade would try to mess her like that, to use against her in some cruel prank no doubt, but part of her thought Jade really felt something.

"So much for thinking i can read people." Tori sighed as she sat up. Suddenly her phone went off, she scrambled to grab it and read that it was Cat.

"Hello?" She asked, happy to be distracted from her thoughts.

"Hey Tor, want to hang out?" Cat sounded so happy and carefree, Tori smiled at the idea of getting away from her thoughts and these four walls.

"Yeah, that'd be great."  
>"Good come on outside then." Tori rushed to her window to see Cat leaning on a car smiling up at her. Tori clicked the phone closed and shook her head. She ran downstairs and yelled to her mom.<p>

"I'm going out with Cat, be home later."

"Jade better not be involved in this going out in anyway Tori." Tori's mom said sternly from the couch. Tori didn't bother answering knowing if she did she wouldn't be allowed out with Cat even. She ran down her driveway and pulled Cat into a needy embrace.

"Cat where did you get the car?" Tori asked while giggling. Cat matched her giggle and smiled proudly.

"My parents bought it for me, they told me i need to stay out more." Tori and Cat laughed and started climbing in the car.

"Well you can always come over here anytime Cat." Tori offered as they put their belts on. Cat shrugged and started driving away.

"So where are we going anyway?" Cat smiled at Tori like it was obvious.

"Freezy Queen." Tori rolled her eyes and enjoyed the ride to the red heads favorite ice cream shop. When they arrived Cat immediately ordered a strawberry ice cream and waited for Tori to pick. Tori scanned the flavors and chew her lip lightly. She ordered her ice cream and they both sat down with their cones. Cat ate half of hers the first minute they were sitting and smiled at Tori, love apparent in her eyes.

"I like this, being here with you." Cat said softly. Tori swallowed her bite of ice cream and smiled at Cat.

"Me to Cat. Its... nice." Cat finished her ice cream soon and they sat and talked about any and everything. Tori finally finished her ice cream and they left. When they got in the car Cat looked at Tori sadly.

"I don't want it to be over Tor." Tori looked at Cat confused.

"Don't want what to be over Cat?"

"This. Us hanging out." Cat gripped the steering wheel hard. Tori placed a hand over Cat's and offered her a kind smile. Then Cat's eyes lit up.

"I got it! Do you want to stay at my house?" The idea struck Tori for a moment then she shrugged.

"Sure, we can run by my house and grab some stuff." Cat giggled happily and pulled Tori into a big hug.

"Yay!" She exclaimed then kissed Tori on the cheek and started driving for Tori's house. When they pulled up to Tori's house Tori ran inside and up stairs, she threw some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow in a bag an then ran back down stairs.

"Mom, i'm staying at Cat's tonight." Tori's mom froze where she was cleaning in the living room and stared at Tori.

"Tori, i swear to you if Jade is there you will never see any of your friends again." Tori took a deep breath.

"I haven't seen Jade, mom, i know my punishment." Tori's mom smiled and waved her away. Tori rushed outside and hopped into Cat's car.

"Lets go!" Cat speed away laughing.  
>-<p>

A couple days later Cat walked up to the door of the West household, she knocked on the door and waited patiently. Cat jumped slightly when Jade's father threw open the door and glared at her slightly. He had the same hard stare as Jade but her was about a foot taller and had blonde hair.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and scared Cat slightly.

"I'm a friend of Jade's and I just want to talk to you about something." The man eased slightly at hearing why she was here and stepped away from the door.

"Please come in." Cat entered the home and sat on the couch.

"Have you been here before?" He asked as he sat across from her on the love seat.

"Yes, sir. I spent the night here in the 7th grade. I'm Cat." He nodded like he knew already.

"Yes, Cat, i remember. So what do you need to talk about Cat?"

"Well its Jade sir."

"What about Jade?" His voice became sharp and he leaned forward slightly.

"Well, i have reason to believe she is messing around..." Cat took a pregnant pause and let the information soak in.

"But i think she's messing around with a girl." His eyes shot open like she had just told him her had cancer.

"Really now?" Cat nodded.

"Yes sir, thats why I'm here today. I want to help Jade through this, get her back together with Beck or something." The man nodded and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Thank you Cat, Your a good friend. Feel free to come around as much as you like, keep Jade company." Cat smiled at him sweetly and stood making her way up stairs to Jade's room. Jade looked up when she heard the door open expecting to see her father. She jumped about a foot in the air when she saw the evil little red head leaning on her door frame.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Jade sat up on the offensive now.

"I just came to visit you Jade, can't i come see how my friend is doing?" Cat laid across the foot of Jade's bed like she belonged there and smiled at Jade.

"Shouldn't you be destroying someone else's life?" Jade pushed herself further into her corner and glared at Cat.

"No, and Tori was busy today so i had nothing better to do."

"Tori?" Jade asked breathlessly. Cat smirked waiting for this.

"Yeah, me and her have spent just about everyday together. I think she's really starting to like me, soon i think she'll see how much better i am and what a evil little bitch you are." Cat laughed. Jade felt tears sting her eyes but instead of crying she grabbed Cat's shoulders and shook the tiny girl.

"Why? What did i ever do to you to make you want to do this?" Cat smiled at the girl.

"Nothing." She said simply and grabbed Jade's wrists.

"Well i really must be going, so nice to see you Jade." Cat stood and left, but she paused at the door and turned back to face Jade.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She skipped down the hall leaving a very pissed off Jade on her bed ready to cry. Jade's father walked in after Cat left.

"Jade." Jade looked up to meet her father's stare.

"Yeah Dad?" Jade asked calmly. Jade's father raised his hand and slapped Jade squarely on the right side of her face.

"Dad?" Jade cried as she hit the floor.

"You fucking Dyke." He slapped her again.

"Cat told me what you are." He grabbed her by the shoulder and the leg and threw her off the bed.

"I know your a fucking Dyke." He kicked her ribs again and again. He kicked and punched her for another 20 minutes screaming 'Fucking Dyke.' at her with each blow.

"Your dead to me." He said as he walked out of the room slamming her door as he left. Cat had heard the beginning of what happened to Jade as she was leaving, she smirked to herself as she climbed in her car and went home with a devilish smile across her features.

_A/N: Oh yeah, finally done after my little sister crashed my computer! I had to retype this thing, but i did it. Oh yeah._

Review my little minions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Own Victorious I do not, Yoda am I. L=**

_ One Month Later..._  
>Tori's Pov:<p>

I placed a book in my locker and grabbed another one. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and knew it was Cat. We had been dating for about three weeks now.

"Hey Tor." Cat said happily. I loved to see her so happy just by looking at me, makes me feel like I'm doing something right. Cat smiled and hugged my right arm lightly.

"So are we going to watch another movie tonight?" She sounded so innocent, sometimes i wonder if a high school kid can really be that innocent.

"Yeah sure." She had been coming over to my house just about every night for the last two weeks. My Mom and Dad love her, Trina to. It makes me so happy they can accept her, it means i don't have to hide anything at home. I leaned down and kissed Cat lightly.

Jade's Pov:

I leaned on my locker suppressing the urge to walk over and slap Cat across the face. It disgusted me how easily Cat could snake her way into peoples hearts, mine included. I shook my head and watched Tori. Tori. My Tori. I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself but Cat's word cut through me.

"She loves me Jade." Cat said sitting at the foot of my bed staring at me with those hideous brown eyes. I scooted further away from her into the corner i was sitting in trying to just fold up in to myself and hide from her.

"I think she'll let me do it soon Jadey." She smirked at me. That devilish smirk that told me exactly what she was going to do to Tori. I wanted nothing more then to pounce across my bed and tear out her throat with my teeth, but i held my ground.

"Its going to be great, maybe you can have her back when I'm done with her... that is if she lives through it." I tensed as she laughed and laid back on my bed. I forced myself out of the memory as the bell rang.

"Months up now Vega, time to set things straight." I whispered and watched Cat walked around the corner. I walked up to Tori, my eyes scanning every inch of the half latina.

"A month is a long time, huh Vega?" She turned quickly at the sound of my voice, i could see the fear in her eyes as they fell upon me.

Tori's Pov:

"Jade..." I whispered. I felt an urge to pull the goth girl into a hug and never let her go but images of injured Cat ran through my mind freezing me to my spot and making my blood boil.

"I don't want to talk to you Jade." I know i was harsh with my words, I could see them cut through Jade's heart. I looked at her then, finally actually seeing all of the girl. She had massive bruises and cuts across her face and trailing down her neck, I'd bet more than anything they were under her long sleeve shirt and jeans to. I saw Jade shift my gaze flicking back up to meet her emerald green eyes.

"Tori... I don't know what I did but I just have to say that I love you and I hope your happy with Cat." Jade. How can you say that? You tried to hurt me, you did hurt Cat, and all you can say is i hope your happy? This isn't right it can't be. Maybe I made a wrong choice, I do still love Jade. But i can't forgive her for what she did to Cat, ever. I looked at Jade again to see the same love for me still burning in her eyes. I watched her lean forward and I knew what she was going to do. So i leaned in a little, just enough to matter but not enough for her to notice. I tried to pour myself into that kiss, all my guilt, my hate, my love, and my regrets. I felt Jade pull away before i heard her in whisper in my ear.

"I'll try to catch you when you fall if you don't push me out of the way." When I opened my eyes all I saw was Jade's back as she turned the corner. I leaned back against my locker letting out a shaky breath i didn't know i was holding. A month. I was away from her for a month, and it only takes two seconds for me to fall for her again. One kiss. One amazing kiss. A kiss thats wrong cause I'm dating Cat. But I was dating Jade first... No still wrong. I closed my eyes and the image of Cat crying with bruises all over her flashed over my eye lids. I turned quickly and punched my locker with all my might.

"Damn it Jade, what did you do?" I shook my head ignoring the massive amount of pain in my hand and walked to class.

Jade's Pov:

I kissed Tori. For the first time in a month I kissed Tori. It felt great. It felt like... like magic. God i sound like a sappy movie or something. But I can't help it, I miss her. I miss being able to walk up to her and know she's smiling at me because I'm me. I may have only had it for a while but it made me feel like a God when i did. Cat. I sweat Cat if you hurt her I'll kill you. I have to try and save her. Maybe I should go talk to her.

I stop and turn around walking back towards Tori's locker. I hear a deafening clang and rush to the corner in time to see Tori pulling her fist away from her locker.

"Damn it Jade, what did you do?" I hear the hurt and confusion in her voice. This is my fault. I did this. Why couldn't I have seen my feelings for Tori sooner? Oh yeah, I was scared to feel them because of Cat. I never understood what made her do that to me, but its not just me. Its everyone, and anyone. Cat doesn't care. She's just evil. I watched Tori sulk away and sigh.

"I promise Tori, I'll save you."  
><em> That Night...<em>

Tori's Pov:

I stared at my ceiling playing with my hair, wet from the shower. Jade's back, I can see Jade again but I have Cat now. Jade didn't try to stop me either, she just said that she'd catch me when I fall. Was Jade right? Will I fall? No, Cat loves me. I know she does I can feel it. But do I love Cat? But when Jade kissed me I couldn't remember who Cat was. But that's not right, I can't want Jade back. Not after what she did to Cat. Cat. I love her but... Its not the same. Ding dong. Door bell. Cat. I got up to open the door. When I opened it Cat jumped right into my arms, I stumbled back catching myself on the back of the couch.

"Damn it Cat, I almost fell." I said between the bombardment of kisses she was placing on every free inch of my face. I set Cat down and she smiled at me.

"Hey Tor." Cat bounced on the balls of her feet, she looked like such a little kid sometimes.

"Ready for the movie?" She asked excitedly. She held up some romantic comedy movie and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go make popcorn." She clapped happily as i walked into the kitchen. I threw the bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button, thank you technology for taking the blame if the popcorn burns. I laughed to myself as I turned to watch Cat putting in the DVD. Cat's mine. All mine. No one else can touch her the way I do. God I love saying that. I loved thinking that about Jade to... Stop it. Don't think about Jade. Jade. Those bruises and cuts, what were they from? Did she get hurt? Some of them looked like fingers but... I felt pressure on the back of my neck and turned to look at Cat's smiling face.

"Come on Tor Popcorn's done." I looked past Cat to see the popcorn already in a bowl. Cat was so good to me, never questioning when i went of into space. I followed her to the couch and we settled in with my arm safely around Cat's shoulders, her head on mine, and the popcorn bowl on her thigh in between us. This movie. I looked at Cat silently, she looked so into the movie. This movie is just like my protagonist, named Kim, was saved from a villain, named James, by one who had been through James' torment, named Adam. Well I'd be Kim. I looked down at Cat. But is she my Adam or my James? I felt Cat nuzzle up close to me making a smile spread across my face.

Jade. Jade won't leave me alone. Damn this movie and making me think of Jade. Memories flying by in my mind. Finally one settled and i thought about it deeply.

Jade and I sat together in the black box. The lights were dimmed as Cat stood on stage singing. I usually sat up front but it was only Jade, Cat, and I practicing for a musical Sikowitz wrote so i decided to sit with Jade.

"Cat's pretty." I said simply, meaning nothing more then that my friend was pretty. But Jade seemed to take it oddly.

"Yeah i guess." Jade huffed in her seat crossing her arms tight over her chest. I shifted in my seat and turned to face Jade, my eyes scanning every inch of the girl trying to build my courage but at the same time my feet ready to run if she looked like she was going to kill me.

"Have you ever thought of being with a girl, Jade?" My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and sounded scared. I heard Jade scoff and could practically see her roll her eyes.

"Yeah but they only compile of a couple things every time. Lipstick, Lies, Tears, Tragedy. I usually make sure of that." Jade sounded hurt, almost like she was holding back tears. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand but I knew better then to do that. She's Jade West. She doesn't show that kind of emotion to anyone but Beck. I stared at her confused wanting nothing more then to know what was wrong. now that i think about it maybe she was warning me that she hurts people. Maybe the fact that still tried to be with her after she warned me made me her target, not just that she wanted to take me from Cat.

I felt a stinging forming in the back of my eyes and hid it by pulling Cat closer as the couple on screen held each other. More memories flicked across this movie theater of my mind until it stopped on another one of Jade.

Jade was laying on my bed, she looked so beautiful and sweet. I walked over and sat next to her feeling fear building in my chest. But its Jade, theirs nothing to be scared of. I love her.

"I've actually had a crush on you for awhile now." I whispered not really wanting her to hear but at the same time so hopeful that she does. I traced the design on her shirt trying to memorize it.

"Honestly dating you was spur of the moment, I didn't feel anything before..." I pulled my hands away as if touching her flesh had burned me. She sounded so indifferent, like what she was saying was nothing more then hey how are you. She didn't feel anything before. Nothing. I was just there and she wanted someone.

I shook my head. I really need to stop thinking about Jade, I'm going to cry then what'll i tell Cat? I looked back at the movie. James and Kim were standing in a room. Kim looked scared.

"No, i never wanted to hurt you." James said as he stared deep into Kim's eyes. Kim shook her head.

"How can i believe that after what you did to Adam?" Kim sounded so angry yet so sad. James stared at Kim like she was speaking another language.

"I didn't do anything to that bastard." James took at step closer to Kim who in turn took two steps back. Whoa. Deja vu. But who would I be talking to?

Cat's Pov:

I won Jade, this is all mine for the breaking. I glanced up at Tori. Oh breaking her will be so much fun. I stared at the movie not really paying any attention, just thinking of ways i can break Tori. I can't wait to see Jade tomorrow and tell her about this, I love hurting her. I love how not only do I get to break Tori but i get to hurt Jade more along the way. I didn't think it was possible, i broke her pretty hard. She almost killed herself after i was done with her. But i called her dad and tipped him off, can't have my toy thrown away just yet. She may be broken but she is still so much fun to play with. I looked at Tori and slid my hand up her shirt just brushing the material of her bra. I heard her take in a sharp breath and i couldn't help but smirk. I have her in the palm of m hand, now all i have to do is close it.

I closed my eyes as i leaned against Tori more smiling as images of Tori laying on the ground crying filled my mind. She looked so weak and powerless, so fragile. So i decided to kick her again.

"Where's your Jade now Tori?" I whispered sadistically. I could practically see the pain wash over Tori. Just my voice causing her physical pain. My presence making her cringe. A fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes as her body was wracked with sobs.

I cuddled up closer to Tori smirking to myself. Yes, Tori, where is your Jade?

_ Three Days Later..._

Tori's Pov:  
>I knew something was wrong when Jade didn't show up to school for a few days. And then came to school coated in even more makeup then usual. It was hard to tell by the glimpses I got of her at school but by lunch I realized she was concealing bruises and wounds. Cat started to notice when my gaze wandered over Andre's head at the lunch table towards her. She sat alone, she had been sitting alone at lunch for a while now but the light was gone from her eyes.<p>

"Tori?" The little red head beside me ran her hand over my thigh snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah Cat?" I smiled down at her, but her usual cheerful face was sort of grim and she pointed her finger at Beck. I turned to him as she leaned into me whispering.

"My parents told me that Jade's dad went crazy on her 3 days ago, she got the shit beat out of her. I guess he found out what she did to Cat and was planning to do to you."

I felt my eyes widen and gravitate towards Jade. She wasn't eating, just staring emptily at her salad, not stabbing it viciously as usual. She looked up catching my eye, and I looked down immediately.

Jade's Pov:

Being at home was well, being at school was worse. Cat had secured all her ties to Beck, Andre, and Tori. They were firmly wrapped in her lies believing I was the villain. And missing school made it worse. I was getting all kinds of looks from students and teachers. From whispers I heard in the bathroom, Cat was spreading rumors, of all kinds about me; making my reputation worthless. No one would talk to me from fear of being added to the rumors going around. And whenever I was grouped with others for projects they made sure I did nothing and had no reason to be near them.

Not that I wanted anything to do with them.

I went to Sikowitz's class; I sat in my usual chair in the back. I looked around the empty class room as the bell rang and students walked in. Everyone took their seats, there was an empty chair beside me. That's strange, there are only enough chairs as there are students in this class and everyone was here. Cat sat with Tori, talking to her with that fake smile on her face. They were talking and laughing. I kept watching them as Sikowitz came into the room and started going on and on about something. Tori was actually laughing at a joke Cat whispered in her ear. 3 days ago I would have been enraged, today I am tired.

"…Jade will show you around the rest of the day Mr. Wolf." I looked up at my name.

There standing next to Sikowitz was a boy. I had never seen him before. He was a good inch taller then Sikowitz, with long black hair tied back in a high ponytail, with long spiky bangs partially covering his soothe face. His features were sharp and soft all at the same time. He wore dress pants, a button down shirt and a vest unbuttoned. His body was lean, his shoulders weren't that broad but then I noticed something strange.

His jewel like turquoise eyes peered out at me.

I was frozen to watch as things plated out before me. The boy thanked Sikowitz and picked up a black with red trim saddle bag and sat in the empty chair beside me. He spread his legs, leaning forward elbows resting on his knees as one of his long fingers pushed aside a strand of hair longer then his bangs. His eyes meeting mine a fleeting second then he looked back up at the babbling moron that was out teacher.

I was only vaguely paying attention till I heard my name spoken again.

"Jade and Feliz" Feliz? Who the hell is Feliz? I looked around to see if someone averted my eyes, disappointed they were paired with me, I didn't have to look far.

"A project partner and a guide, your teacher must want us to be together" the turquoise eyed boy smiled at me.

I blinked as my brain finally registered him.

Empty chair, never seen before, name I've never heard of, he was a new transfer student, Feliz Wolf and based on the tinge of an accent in his voice ha was part Latin American… like Tori.

"Are you alright?" I felt his cool hands on my wrist as if checking my pulse, hand waving over my face.

I snapped back into it and pulled away from him.

"Back off, personal space" I snapped at him almost feeling like my old self again.

He smiled at me, "Good to know you are ok." She leaned back into his chair, other pairs were talking about their projects but when I looked across to Feliz I noticed a pair of eyes on me, looking over Tori's shoulder puzzlingly.

Before I could turn to my partner to ask what our topic was that weird bell went off.

"Sikowitz said we have matching schedules, mind if I follow you to class?" he stood up picking up his bag looking down on me.

I huffed grabbing mine standing, he still towering over me practically, and I went to class, he kept pace beside me, and no matter how hard I tried to shake him, feint right turn left he seemed to know the way perfectly. If he said he wanted me to take him there then why is he acting like he already knows the route? He was messing with me on purpose.

With that sweet innocent kind caring smile of his that no matter how real it seemed I knew it was a fake. One thing I can thank Cat for is being able to spot a faker. And he was faking something big.

I sat back, he sat beside me, he checked his phone quickly, I caught a glimpse of it reading 1 new txt message, and he put it away. I wondered who it could be, a girlfriend? He could have answered since the bell hasn't rung yet.

"So, your name is Jade? What a beautiful name." was he trying to flirt with me or something or is he that oblivious to the fact that I've been giving him the cold shoulder.

I glared at him then looked away hoping I wouldn't need to repeat myself. He was quiet now.

I smiled to myself, finally I silenced him. Class started and I looked over at him. The façade was gone, he looked like she was about to break into a million pieces. I looked around but no one noticed him but me.

"Miss?" he stood up addressing the teacher, "might I go get a drink?" He put the mask back on to make sure the teacher wouldn't worry then as soon as he turned around the mask dropped.

Was it something I did? I didn't intend to freak him out so that he looks so miserable. I heard the soft buzz of a phone vibrating. It was his, he left it behind. I it was his mom, I quickly read the preview of the message without opening it;

"Don't hate your father H.A. is a good school. He only wants to make sure you're ready. I bet you can make lots of friends in no time. The school says this girl will guide you for a few weeks. Why not start with her? Be a gentleman, as you always are. And remember to…" it cut off there. I looked up the see him come in, I slipped the phone back into his bag before he could see me.

He looked ok now, less cocky and more serious.

"Everyone please partner up for an exercise with the person beside you. Please stand up." The teacher directed.

We all did.

"Now, think of a male/female stereo type for your partner to act out. One word please. And each pair will act out that together, acting as directed by the word to each other." She said gleefully.

Feliz looked down on me his eyes were hard as he thought.

I tried to think up a good word, jerk, annoying, selfish, condescending… only one word stood out.

I watched as he leaned down to me and we whispered into each other's ears our words.

"Gentleman"

"Clingy"

I looked at him wide eyed and he looked at me the same way. My face appeared funny to him because he started to chuckle.

"Really! Clingy! Do you have a death with!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt dragging him down to my level. The smirk on his face still standing. I got a look from the teacher so I proceeded to yell whisper into his ear.

"You owe me for giving u a good word."

"Alight, alright, I surrender. I'll be a good boy," he sat down in his chair. "Considering our personalities I think we should act as a couple."

I eyed him. "I will be good, I promise nothing bad." He wasn't faking from what I could tell.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Ok everyone start acting"

He leaned back in his chair, "Would you like to sit in my lap Jade?" I sat in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him. "Sure handsome."

He tucked a stray lock of hair from my face aside. "Anything for you." He nodded to me his arms wrapped around my waist, his jewel eyes in mine.

The teacher passed by us. "And what do we have here?"

"Back off lady! He's mine!" I snapped at her clinging to Feliz.

He pet me softly. "Its ok Jade, the nice lady is just a friend." He kissed my cheek.

I looked at him, keeping in character I said "whatever you say." While thought about how perfectly I fit in his lap and how his kiss left my cheek tingling. How his jewel eyes kept finding mine making it hard not to feel safe with him.

The teacher was gone; the thing that woke me into awareness was Feliz stroking his thumb over my cheek.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" was I really stuttering? Why is my heart beating so fast?

"It looked like you needed some comforting, fake boyfriend or not it seemed like you needed someone to hold you together." He smiled cheerfully at me.

I looked at him then buried my face in his neck, closing my eyes. I felt his arms wrapping tighter around me, a hand stroking my spine.

"You have no idea."

_A/N: OH SHIT! shit is getting serious. Feliz. You like? Jade likes. _

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing... and nobody... and i don't know**

Jade's POV

I fell into a pattern with him. I got up in the morning, dressed, ate, got coffee before school at a shop. There I would meet up with Feliz and he would get in the car with me and we'd go to school. He'd follow me to class, we'd always work together. At lunch time Feliz would pull out a beautiful lunch me had made for me to eat and one for himself along with coffee, I don't know how he could slip away from me to get it each day but he did. Thank god he did.

And then we'd go to Sikowitz's class and out of the corner of my eye catch one of the four watching us. I shared classes with all of them at one point or another, but only this one were we all in the same class.

Feliz probably noticed by now too. Students probably would tell him of the rumors Cat spread around; Cat may have even told him a story or two. But Feliz always smiled at me, looking me in the eyes ignoring the lies. He never seemed phased by it and didn't ask, and neither did I.

Feliz got a locker; he told me he would decorate it later when he had time. He was always busy; when we ever hung out after school after the final bell his phone never stopped buzzing. But I didn't ask and he never told me.

Feliz had left me one day before the end of lunch to go to the restroom leaving his bag behind. I polished off the garden salad he made me and waited a while then texted him to meet me in class talking out bags there. As I entered the school I found people starring at Feliz, his eyes were wide as he looked at someone stood eyeing him back.

The buzz of his phone broke the trance and he looked at it getting my message. He looked up seeing me he nodded and said,

"I'll meet you there, still have to use the restroom." He turned and headed that way.

I was about to go too when I noticed Beck and Andre following him. I darted into Sikowitz's room and texted him "You're being followed" quickly then relaxed, Feliz would get the message and dodge them.

"Why so relieved when your knight in shining armor is away?" I spun on my heels to see a flash of red.

"Leave me alone" I warned her.

"He'll be back." Did I just say that? Would Feliz believe me if I told him this little girl was the devil incarnate when he came back?

"Beck and Andre should straiten him out. After all once he knows how you tortured and used all four of us he'll turn on you too," she giggled with delight.

"He wouldn't," I put our bags down.

Beck' POV

We waited a moment before entering; I went first, Andre behind me. He wasn't at any of the urinals. One of the stall doors was closed and we heard the clicking of a phone as buttons were pushed on it.

"Hey, Feliz you in there?" I asked bluntly but cautiously.

There was a flush, then a sip of pants and then something odd. A creaking noise, like from metal. The door swung open and there stood Feliz looking down on us.

"Hello gentlemen. How can I be of assistance?" he slipped past us to the sink washing his hands.

"We wanted to tell you about Jade, well warn you about her." I said to smirked,

"Is this part of that silly rumor mill going about? I figure things like this, my people may believe in the unseen but that doesn't mean I take every Tom, Dick and Harry's story seriously. I judge a person by the soul, not what I am told. And Jade has a wonderful soul, no matter how dark it may appear to others; then again I tend to be attracted to the sadistic type." He winked at us slipping between us.

"Wait," I put my hand on his shoulder, "You don't get it, she's not sadistic she's psychotic. She beat up another girl, making her believe she loved her, only to abuse her."

"I'll see what she says about that." He slipped away and walked into Sikowitz's room.

Jade's POV

The door opened as if on queue and in came Feliz followed by Beck and Andre. At the perfectly wrong time, my hands were wrapped around Cat's neck, not choking but just as a threat.

But Cat turned things on me, she pretended to be about to pass out and she dropped from my hands holding her throat. Beck and Andre went to her. Feliz stood there quiet, unmoving studying something as he came over to me cautiously.

"Did you or did you not choke her?" he whispered into my ear. I looked at him, trying to figure out what he wanted to hear

"Answer me please." He asked softly as I watched Beck and Andre help Cat up.

"I did not." I whispered back to him, looking into his turquoise eyes.

"I believe you. Your fingers were not taunt on her neck and there was a delay of our arrival before she 'choked' supposedly." He took my hand.

"I will vogue for you." I looked at him seeing him for the first time all over again.

"Thank you…"Feliz was smiling at me,

"Shall we sit?" He offered me a chair beside our bags away from the trio that gawked at us, mostly Feliz.

"Are you thirsty, hungry, or anything? I have some stuff in my bag." He offered opening it.

"No, no, I'm fine." I smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir, I am a transfer student," Feliz was talking with my dad downstairs, he told me to go upstairs while the men talked. So I was upstairs, at the edge of the stairwell listening.<p>

"Why did you transfer and from where?" he was giving Feliz the run down.I was curious to know Feliz's answers.

"I moved here from South America, I was in a business high school in south Brazil . I was doing well so my father transferred me to H.A. in America . I am American by birth and by living in Brazil and other Latin American countries I have a slight accent now when I speak English again. I am versed in 4 languages going on 5. And once I complete school here, satisfactory to my father, I will take over our international company Wolf Enterprises and Corporation."My eyes widened, I nearly fell over too.

"A whole corporation under your sole control?" my father said disbelievingly.

"Yes and my brothers under me. I am the youngest but I am the favorite to inherit the company." He took out his phone as it buzzed.

"It is my aunt, I apologize I must take this." He stepped into the kitchen speaking into the phone in Portuguese.

"Jade come down here." My father hissed at me and I went delaying a moment to make him think I wasn't there listening.

"Here, here!" He ushered me into the next room whispering harshly into my ear,

"He is your boyfriend correct?"

"No dad, just a friend." I looked up at him bracing myself.I felt a slap, it would have been harder but Feliz was in the house.

"You listen to me, dyke. You will hoer yourself out to this boy; you little dyke, and make him love you. And make him want to marry you. Then after some time divorce him and I'll be in luxury." He grinned gripping my throat.I could only whisper out,

"Yes dad."

"Hello? Mr. West? Jade?" Feliz was in the living throat was released and I went out smiling at Feliz,

"Sorry just needed to check on something with my dad." I went right up to him and kind of snuggled myself into his side. He smiled down at me and let me, his hand rested on my shoulder petting it like I knew he would. My dad eyed us approvingly.

"Well I have to go run some errands I'll be back in a few hours jade make our guest comfortable." My dad grabbed his car keys and walked looked down at me,

"What would you like to do now?" smiling that smile of his.

"Let me show you my room." I took his hand leading him upstairs.

I opened the door and quickly turned and sat on my made bed watching his face as he looked around.

"Cool," he smiled at me and then sat with me. He stretched his arms out; I just noticed in this light he looked so tired. I put my hand to his cheek turning it just so that I could see the slight bags under his eyes.

"What is it?" his voice was soft, husky.

"You look exhausted…" I said still holding his face in my hands, his skin was super soft. I wondered if all of his skin was like that… he always wore long sleeved shirts and long pants, never showing skin all that much. I knew his hands were soft, because I had touched them often, for skits and things that we did together in school, which was odd for a boy to take care of his body properly.I blinked when I realized his face was so close to mine, his jewel eyes looking into mine unwavering. I felt his warm breath on my face. It felt like my entire body was electrified as he closed in on me, ever sense heightened as his hands held my waist.

"So do you…" I felt his soft lips mold to mine.

It took me a while to realize that I was straddling his hips, arms around his neck, my tongue venturing into his mouth, tasting him. And his hands were under my shirt stroking down my sides, never too high near my chest, and never to low that he touched my waist line. His tongue flicked at mine as I ran my tongue over his teeth, he had some canines; they were practically fangs.

He was warm and his body soft as I laid down on him breaking the kiss with a soft pop, we were both panting. I looked up at him, he held me cradled to his chest. He softly stroked my hair, those jewel eyes showing something, regret… as he looked at me.

I felt my eyes start to water, and I sat up, he was not going to see me cry. He was not going to see me cry…

"I'm sorry…" I felt his arms around me. "I bet you wish I was someone else…"I stopped in place, Tori running through my mind, and just looked at him.

"No…I don't…" then I leaned into his hold.

"I want you."He looked down on me with surprise, but not for long, because soon his soft lips were on mine again and it was his turn to explore my mouth.

I don't know how long we just embraced, kissing or just talking or enjoying massages from one another, but it was late, and my father was defiantly home now not that he would disturb us… and the whole time Feliz's phone was silent. I liked that. His sole attention on me, not that he minded either.

Feliz was still a gentleman; he never pushed me, though I had pushed him a few times in our make out sessions because of the hormones raging in my body at the moment. I was surprised he wasn't hard, or anything because I'll admit I practically threw myself at him several times, but he put me down gently with loving affection by other means. It was like he knew it wasn't fully myself and if we did it I would regret it… but why would I regret it? Its not like I don't like him… a lot… or that there is someone else, because there's not.

No one else even talks to me, how could I have another interest besides him? I felt Feliz's hand pet my head as he was softly singing a lullaby to me in Spanish. Tori… she hated me…but we did love each other once…before Cat. If Cat didn't break us up… we would be together, and Feliz would just be some face in the hallway… If Cat didn't… If Cat didn't…

* * *

><p>I walked into school holding onto Feliz's hand and smiling at anyone who looked at us as we walked past. Feliz was completely happy as we walked up to his locker and he wrapped his arms around me. I saw Cat and Tori looking over at us and so I leaned up and kissed him. When I looked back Tori looked hurt and pulled away from Cat running towards me.<p>

"Jade, Jade please I'm sorry. I... I love you." Tori's words lifted me up and made me turn from Feliz to stare at her in disbelief. I could feel Feliz staring at me, most likely in pain, but I couldn't stop myself from moving closer to Tori.

"Tori!" Cat screamed at her still standing by Tori's locker. Tori didn't look away from me, just took a half step closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck, biting her lip lightly. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you to." I whispered against her lips before kissing her. Her lips so soft and sweet, god I missed the feeling. I heard Cat squeak in surprise and pain and smirked into the kiss pulling Tori closer to me.

Suddenly everything started to fade, Tori faded from my arms and stood far away. When I turned around to see everyone else I only saw Feliz standing just as far away as Tori. Everything was black and cold as I looked back forth between Tori and Feliz.

"Jade." Tori called out to me, smiling happily at me, beckoning me to her.

"Jade." Feliz said, smiling his signature smile, welcoming me to him. I looked back and forth between them more frantically not knowing what to do, who to go to. I screamed. Its the only thing I could do. I love Tori, but she hates me thanks to Cat, and Feliz is everything to me now, but he could have been nothing to me if Cat hadn't got in the way. I... I... I'm so lost.

* * *

><p>"Lana…que pase?" I heard Feliz mumble as I started to wake, my clock alarm blaring into the silence. Then I shot up as if a gun went off and so did Feliz.<p>

"We fell asleep!" I exclaimed and got out of bed rushing to get ready for school.

"Yes, and I put my phone on silent, my mother is going to kill me…" he groaned and pulled it out turning it on then returning it to the pocket, and then pulling out his hair tie, I had never seen him with his hair down, it was long and beautiful but the moment was fleeting as he quickly tied it back up when his eyes met mine.

"I really must be going I'm sorry." He pecked my cheek and before I even had a clean bra on he was gone. I stared after him out the window and sighed, my lips still tingled from the kiss in my dream. What am I suppose to do? I really am lost.

_A/N: God its been so long since this has been updated huh? So this Feliz dude, anyone else like "Back the fuck off Jade before I punch you."? Cause my friend sure is and its making me laugh... Ah I love this story._

Review, cause I want you to!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own *dramatic pause* nothing =D**

Jade's Pov

I heard a knock at the door and peeked out my window from my room and smiled as I saw the familiar figure of Feliz standing at my door. I jumped up to go answer the door when I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I had more bruises then normal. Dad had bursted into my room last night yelling.

"Listen Dyke, I've had enough of this, you will invite that nice boy over and you will make him love you. I don't care how much you hate men, you will love this boy." He slapped me hard across the face and I could tell that this wasn't going to end at just one hit. He reared back his right fist and brought it down on my ribs as his left hand squeezed tightly around my throat. Another knock brought me out of my memory and I decided to grab a jacket to cover myself up. I ran down stairs and answered the door with a wide smile.

"Hello Jade." Feliz said in his gentlemanly way. He was wearing his fedora, I think the hat looks so good on him. My smile widened as I side-stepped for him to enter.

"Hi Feliz, whats up?"

"Not much, this girl I know invited me over to watch a movie, had nothing better to do so I showed up." I laughed and pushed his arm lightly, knowing full well that I couldn't move him if I wanted to. I walked into the living room where I had a bowl of popcorn, sodas, and some movies laid out on the coffee table.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked indicating the movies on the table. He walked up behind me laying his chin on my shoulder and humming lightly as he thought.

"How about that one?" He pointed at the only romantic comedy I had picked to put out. I half turned and looked at him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He laughed and reached out grabbing the movie next to it.

"Yeah, I freaking love Repo! The genetic opera." I smiled at him and nearly kissed the boy right here. I took the movie from him and walked over to the DVD player, I put in the movie and turned to see him already settling into the couch and smiling at me. I walked over and sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on his shoulder sighing into his touch.

"So Jade do you want to tell me why your wearing a Jacket when your house is really warm?" I tensed in his grip and took in a breath. Should I tell him? I mean he has helped me with a lot already, but I think this may be to much to put on him. I sighed and looked up and him shrugging.

"Can't a girl be cold without some ulterior motive?" He laughed lightly putting his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, alright, your cold." I laughed lightly and laid my head back down to watch the movie. After while I looked up at him seriously.

"So, are you happy you transfered schools?" I asked remembering the text he got on the first day of nods his fedora nearly falling off.

"L.A. is nothing like the jungles in Brazil, at least here i don't have to worry about bugs or preditors sneaking into bed with me." I sat up straighter and stared at him curiously.

"Brazil? You lived in Brazil?" He nodded again, holding his hat in place.

"So do your parents force you into the business or do you want to run the company?" I asked turning more so I was completely facing him, folding my hands in my lap.

"Forced... I mean I want to just not this early..I feel like I'm robbing my older brothers by being the favorite." He looked down almost sadly.

"I'm sorry... my dad forces me to do stuff to... I kind of know how you feel."

"Thanks for trying." I smiled at him.

"Anytime." He smiled back at me.

"Can I ask you something thats been bothering me?" I asked looking down at my lap biting my lip lightly.

"Ask anything." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Why do you not listen to everyone else and still hang out with me?" My voice was timid and scared.

"Because I know you now. and I know you are none of the rumors I have heard. Besides the flattering ones that is." He winked sideways at me, his fingers grazed my hands.

"So Jade I was thinking about cutting my hair some, what do you think?" I smiled at him and let my hair travel to the back of his neck to play with some of his long hair.

"I don't know, I like it long. But it's up to you." I answered smiling at him and twirling his hair around my index finger.

Tori's POV

I stood in the kitchen fixing sandwiches for all my friends. I invited Andre and Beck to come hang out with Cat and I. Those two are the weirdest couple I've ever seen, I laughed softly to myself remembering how people used to say that about Jade and I. I shook off the memory and smiled at my red head sitting on my orange couch.

"Kitty can you come help me?" Cat jumped up from the couch and smiled at me. She walked in and looked at the sandwiches on the plate, then at me curiously.

"What do you need help with babe?" I laughed lightly.

"Cleaning up." I turned to face the island and the mess that I created whilst making said sandwiches. Her jaw dropped open and she eyed the mess.

"How do you make that kind of mess making sandwiches?" I laughed and shrugged tossing her a wash cloth before getting started on cleaning. We finished and she hugged me happily cheering, her head resting against my chest. She looked up at me, her big brown eye calling for me. I started leaning down my lips centimeters from hers, my breath feathering against her lips. The knock at the door pulled me away from Cat and made Cat growl in frustration. I opened the door to reveal Andre and Beck, hand in hand, smiling in at me.

"Hey guys, come on in." I turned to see Cat carrying in the sandwiches and sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and Andre and Beck sat on the other couch.

"So how your project going in Sikowitz class?" Beck asked as he grabbed a sandwich. I smiled at Cat who proudly said.

"Its going fantastic." Andre nodded as he grabbed his own sandwich, Cat also grabbing one. I decided to get a sandwich as well biting into my own hard work. This has been my life for awhile and I love it. Just Andre, Beck and the girl I love. I leaned against Cat as I finished my sandwich, Beck and Cat were talking about something that happened in the painting room at school that I couldn't care less about.

"Hey Tori." Andre said capturing my attention quickly. I looked over at the man sitting on my couch, his feet propped up on my coffee table.

"I wrote some new songs, was wondering if you would want to help me record them." I sat up quickly loving the idea.

"Of course Andre, I would love to help you record them." He clapped his hands together and smiled at me.

"Great, we can get started on Monday after you and Cat do your project stuff." I nodded and Cat looked over at the sound of her name.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"Andre and I are going to record some songs on Monday." She pouted slightly at me.

"But I wanted to hang out with you on Monday." I smiled and leaned on her again.

"You can come to." I looked over at Andre.

"Can't she?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure, Beck's gonna be there so they can keep each other company while we work." I looked back up at Cat.

"See it'll all work out." She giggled and looked down at me.

"Ok." She giggled again and then leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

"Hey you guys wanna watch a movie?" Beck asked staring at the T.V. guide. I looked at the screen and saw the title of the movie that I was a stunt double for. I laughed lightly nodding and nudging Cat. She giggled when she saw what movie it was and waved her hand at Beck.

"Put it on, put it on." She insisted. He turned on the movie and scooted closer to Andre putting his arm around Andre's shoulders. I wonder which one is the feminine one. As I pondered and stared at my friends Cat pulled me into her lap and started playing with my hair. The movie lasted about an hour and a half but I was asleep on Cat in about half an hour. When I came to the credits were rolling and I looked up at Cat.

"How long have I been out?" She giggled and ran her hand through my hair.

"About an hour." I looked around lazily to see Andre and Beck gone. I pointed weakly at the couch they had perviously occupied.

"Where did they go?" Cat giggled again.

"Things were getting pretty heated between them, I told them to get a room." I groaned slightly and laid my head against Cat's chest.

"Did they go in my room?" I asked slightly scared to hear the answer.

"No, I told them to use Trina's." Cat said before giggling and playing with my hair some more. I laughed as well standing and stretching a little.

"Well ready for bed baby?" I asked looking down into Cat's shining brown eyes.

"Yep." She said bouncing up in front of me. She grabbed my hand and lead me all the way up the stairs and into my room, both of us stopping as we heard a loud moan coming from Trina's room. We looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. I plopped down on my bed awaiting Cat to join me, and she did. Except Cat was on top of me with her hands resting under my shirt on the small of my back, making me breath hitch in my throat.

"Hey Tor," She whispered in my ear making me bite my lip.

"Want to play a game?" I resisted the urge to say anything for you and nodded slowly.

"Its simple, lets see if we can be louder then Andre and Beck." And as she finished her sentence she flipped me over and stared devilishly down at me.

Jade's POV

I leaned on Feliz's shoulder as we both finished singing Night Surgeon, we laughed and I fell into his lap. I looked up into his beautiful jewel eyes, his fingers ghosting over my cheek.

"So, Jade, Tell me how this Cat girl came to get the entire school to hate you so much." I sighed not leaving his lap, just rolling slightly to stare at him fully.

"Well... Cat and I used to date, but she used me... used me bad and broke me for a while. She broke me so hard that I thought I was going to lose everything and die... The only one I could turn to was Beck, but he was dealing with his own problem of coming out. We came up with this ingenious plan to fake date so that no one else would know about the other being gay, it worked for awhile. Until I met Vega that is. I didn't even fall for her like when she first got to H.A. or anything, I was interested but nothing serious. Then one day we had detention together and she wouldn't stop looking at me, but she didn't have a reason why she was when I asked her. Then Sikowitz thought It would be funny if Vega had to act like my boyfriend for a whole day, I was going to use it to torture her but then she told me the exact same words that Cat did when she asked me out and I broke all over again. It hurt so bad, and Vega picked me up and nursed me without question. I think thats when I started falling for her, but then Cat decided that since I want Vega, she has to break Vega first. Now Tori won't listen to me, and somehow the little demon has gotten Beck and Andre on her side. The whole school hates me, save for you." I finished my rant staring into his jewel eyes again. He smiled softly at me, I sighed.

"I talk to much don't I?" He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Yes, but I like the sound of your voice so its ok." I laughed lightly smacking his arm. He looked at me seriously again.

"So little Cat really did all that?" I sighed and sat up, choosing to lean on his shoulder instead.

"Yeah, I don't even know how she did it but she did. Now I don't even know what to do with myself. I know she's going to hurt Tori, and I want to save her... But how do you save someone who doesn't even want to look in your direction?" I looked at him sadly, his eyes mimicking my sadness and understanding washed over his face as he pulled me into a deep hug.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." He whispered into my hair. I pulled back and stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean it? You'll help me?" I asked studying his face for any trace of lying, their was none. He nodded smiling broadly at me.

"Of course I will." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." I whispered before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

_A/N: Aw fluff... Cat and Tori fluff and Jade and Feliz fluff. And Jade tells you all the whole story of Cat's evilness... well from her point of view._

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I want you all to know that I, Chase Lehrman, am 100% the owner of... nothing :)**

Jade's POV:

As soon as I parked there was Tori. She smiled wide and practically bounced into school today. I followed silently and slowly behind. Then as soon as I walked in the doors my eyes were assaulted with the image of Cat nestled in Tori's arms, Andre and Beck standing by them. I couldn't see Cat's face…but I could see Tori's… she was beaming even more then usual…I gulped hard and walked past them to my locker gnawing on my lip. All day long Tori, as high as a kite, was being held onto by Cat, who flue her higher and higher, in class or in the hall, at the asphalt café or in the girl's bathroom…

Eventually she would come crashing down… I realized.

Cat was doing this on purpose… to get to me…and It was working.

I followed Tori all day. She was so happy…glowing… something dropped to the pit of my stomach…and I realized it was my heart. Cat had sex with Tori… to get back at me… I was filled with rage. I wanted to grab Cat and, with anything around, beat the lights out of her eyes. I felt my hands clench on my spiral notebook. When I sat down for class it was a dented mess.

Feliz was late getting into school. I found that I hadn't even noticed he was missing till he walked into Sikowitz's class. All day long I was wrapped up in my own thoughts about the dream I had. I was daydreaming of what could have been. If Cat hadn't taken Tori away… this time apart would have been a month of getting to know each other, getting closer. Instead this month has driven us apart.

And now Feliz and I are going out… I thought that I could never love a guy, let alone be open and reliant on him this much…I shook my head and closing my eyes. It was Cat's fault, I was broken and Feliz put the piece back together, not judging one bit, not annoyed when I would space out thinking about Tori sometimes when we were together, or when he would make me lunch and in my own mind of things forgot to eat because I was sneaking looks at Tori and Cat…. He was so patient, so nice, and so understanding, Everything I wish Tori would have been able to be. And every time we got close, kissing or just embracing I dove into it because I wanted to get lost in him and forget…Tori…but when we stop…when he leaves my house to go home… I'm alone…and Tori claws back into my mind…and I feel empty, almost hollow. And being alone with out him during school made me focus on the empty, and made me drudge on, on my own.

I didn't know if he would come at all, so I didn't save him a seat… instead he was forced to sit between Cat…and Tori. Sikowitz continued to go on about our pair project, this time I listened because I still didn't know what we were going to do or had to do.

"So as I said each of you has a situation to play out as a couples, example a brother and sister fighting over a toy." He gestured to some kids in the back who I assumed had that skit.

"I want you to sell me the bond you share, weather it's a positive bond or a negative one. I want to see you express that character's bond with your partner, so again if you're say in a relationship with your partner you'll have to act out like your on a date having the time of your life with someone you love or act like the person you trusted most ripped your heart out and stole your latest shipment of coconuts you've been waiting for, for weeks and…"

"SIKOWITZ!" we all yelled at him to get him back on track.

"Right, right…" he sipped his coconut.

"So talk with the people around you. Share ideas about what you maybe planning, no seat hopping." He wagged his finger at us and sipped. I watched as Feliz looked over at me half-heartedly smiling then began talking with Cat and Tori like the gentleman he was… While the people around me turned away from me and talked.

Tori's POV:

I didn't like this Feliz guy one bit, always dressing like it was cool out or something, and a dude with long hair what is with that… Cat was trying to be a good sport even though this weirdo was going out with the girl that beat her, she asked ponderingly to him about why he missed so much of school today.

"Woke up late and had to do some business with my family before they could drop me off here, but I'm sure Jade managed to take notes and what not for me while I was gone." He nodded to us, "what are you two doing for your skits?"

"We're partners so we're doing ours together obviously." I jumped in then sort of drifted off at the end.

"Sikowitz told us that we were going to do one where we are the bestest of friends but one of us suspects the other of not being as tight as the other would like and it becomes a little psychotic in a sense of the obsession of one over the other." Cat explained to him cheerfully.

"How interesting, I can't wait to see it." He smiled at us both.

"What about you and Jade? What are you doing?" Cat asked probably acting nice towards Feliz.

"Sikowitz told us to be the perfect married couple." Feliz chuckled,

"you know the whole businessman husband and housewife routine. But if we want to sell it we'll have to take it more seriously and keep going with it to get an A." I looked at him, Jade was really going to act like the perfect house-wife with this guy as her husband? Cooking, cleaning, dressing… normally… And if Feliz really wanted an A they would have to hug, and kiss and really act like a real couple in front of the whole class. Jade wouldn't…she's Jade. Big strong tough Jade. She wouldn't stoop down to play the role of an empty headed housewife of this… weirdo. She would knock some sense into Sikowitz and get it changed.

"Oh. How cute." Cat giggled.

"So I hear from some of the guys that u bench 100lbs easy, do you train?"

"Hearsay," Feliz waved it off,

"I bench 150lbs easy." He winked at eyes widened, something flickered by in her eyes but then that usual smile spread on her face and she reached her hand out to him,

"Can I?" pointing with the other hand at his arm.

"Sure." He rolled up his sleeve exposing a very pale very slim but very buff arm. Cat's little hand could barely go around half of it. He flexed. Cat's eyes widened.

"Its hard as a rock! Tori feel!" I did too, and she didn't lie, he was ripped, he looked so thin but instead of his muscles building out it seemed like they just compacted onto each other getting stronger and stronger as he worked out.

"Wow…" I looked up at him.

"How..?" I was near speechless.

"Years of training in strength and acrobatics." He rolled down his sleeve.

"Acrobatics? You can do flips and stuff?" Cat asked tilting her head in adorable confusion that set my heart fluttering.

"Oh yeah, easy I-" Feliz started

"This isn't about your projects." Sikowitz stood over us sipping his coconut.

"I heard you say that you're a very good acrobat yes? Please do demonstrate since half of this classroom isn't working productively anyway…" he glanced around everyone went quiet.

"Of course," Feliz got up. He put his fedora on his seat, unbuttoned his shirt a bit and took his tie off. He tightened his hair tie and went up onto the stage. I looked over to see Jade watching him curiously too… wait if she is hanging out with Feliz wouldn't he tell her this?

Feliz did a simple enough handstand and people clapped. He came back onto his feet. "That was just a stretch." He winked at everyone and grabbed Sikowitz's stool placing it center stage and in one quick movement he flipped himself up into a handstand balancing on the stood and clapped.

"Wow you people need to have some patience," he suddenly pushed onto the stool jumping up clapping his hands 3 times then landed left hand on the center of the stool and balanced right hand in the air. Everyone roared. He used his newly free hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes looking around, his eyes focused on Jade. He was showing off…for her. I bet once Sikowitz called him out for not working he wanted to get up there and show off to her. I saw a flash of a smirk as he saw Jade's awe struck face. He hopped down easily to his feet and stretched everyone clapping and shouting…except for me.

Jade's POV:

"Your amazing man," Beck clapped Feliz on the back. "It is like you got super human strength and all that."

"Yeah. Can you do that triple back flip thing again?" Andre asked.

"Sure but let me give Jade her lunch first." Feliz went over to me and opened up his satchel handing her a bag.

"Here for you." He leaned in kissing my forehead.

"I hope you enjoy." He put his bag down next to where we usually sit and went over to an open area with Beck, Andre and some other guys and he did two quick back flips and then a spinning flip landing on his left hand earning cheers from everyone there and I smiled. This amazing guy liked me… Not that he said it yet but it was evident in how he acted towards me. I do like him…but…my gaze wavered over my shoulder towards where Tori sat on the lunch table with Cat in her lap. Cat was giggling and feeding Tori her lunch over her own shoulder. I felt my blood begin to boil and I looked back to Feliz. He flipped again to get on his feet and started coming over to me.

"Sorry about that." He slid into the seat beside me and opened up his lunch and started eating.

"How was your morning?" He smiled sideways at me.

"It was fine." I did the same avoiding the site behind him.

"How about yours?" I looked into his turquoise eyes for an answer.

"My mom was mildly upset. My dad was livid." He sighed his eyes looking into the distance and then even farther away,

"After explaining where I was my mom cooled off and then she helped my dad calm down. But we still needed to go run some errands for the company and since I was already late for school my dad figured I should go too." He shrugged and then smiled at me,

"But when my mom heard that I was hanging out with you she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over sometime?"

"Sure." I smiled back a little. I was curious to meet what kind of parents raised a son like him.

"Great." He continued eating. After a while I built up the courage to ask, even though I heard some of it already.

"So what did you, Cat and…Tori talk about?" I bit my lip

"Our projects, then Cat asked about a rumor she heard about me. Which lead to Sikowitz asking me to prove my acrobatic promise," He explained,

"Cat had heard that I could bench 100lbs but I explained how I can bench around 150lbs." I looked at him,

"Really?" I looked at his thin arms skeptically. He was tall but he wasn't that muscular looking.

"Wish me to prove it?" he cocked one eyebrow, that original cockiness from the first time I met him showing.

"Please do." I mocked his gentleman talk cocking my own pieced eyebrow.

"Stand up?" I got up questioningly and watched as he laid down on the bench and he reached over to me smirking, his hands gripped my hips and soon I lost my footing as I was lifted up with ease. I glared at him.

"Calm down, if you keep wiggling I will drop you." He said with a joking tone. But I calmed down anyway, one hand positioned on my hip the other under my shoulder blade, he held me up on a diagonal and started to raise me up then back down then up and down, over and over.

"There see I got ya." I blinked down at him as he dropped his formal talk for once. He kept it up for a while, earning the attention of the entire asphalt café.

"I'm ready to come down now." I asked him after a while I had folded my arms behind my head as a pillow and crossed my legs but now I was getting motion sick. Feliz's arms soon wrapped around me as he sat up and sat me in his lap.

"There." He smiled at me, his cocky little smile. I looked at him and slowly smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So your insanely strong, that must be a plus with the ladies." Why did I always have to have the last joke, and why did it have to complement him…

"Yeah, it would explain the fan club," he laughed and then stopped just looking at me.

"You are a truly beautiful girl, Jade." He whispered into my ear. I found myself blushing at his words and his proximity. I looked up over his shoulder; there was Tori with Cat… Cat's arms were around Tori's waist and as soon as Tori's eyes met mine she turned and kissed Cat, and kept kissing her. I couldn't watch anymore and turned and hid my face in Feliz's neck.

" Jade?"

Cat's POV:

"What could she see in him?" I watched Tori pace her house. She started in the kitchen then worked her way around the island, then the couches the piano and back into the kitchen again.  
>"I mean he's a show off, Jade hates show offs and she hates anyone who would even match her strength." Tori was right… he wasn't Jade's type at all. He was agreeable, tolerate, and easy enough to manipulate…or so he had appeared originally to me. But he's hiding something more. And based on what I have seen so far out of his apparent character he's not Jade's type. But he is the perfect tool to shake up my little kingdom. I twirled a piece of my red velvet hair as I thought and watched Tori worry herself into a panic of desperation.<p>

She still wanted Jade, and this guy, Feliz, was making her jealous, not that she realized this herself. Tori was always naïve but she was even more naïve with herself. It might not be too late for me to turn this around for my favor…but first.

"Tori…" I whined adorably and bounded over to her blocking her pacing path.

"Your gonna ware a hole in the floor. Why not come sit and we can watch a tv and get your mind off Jade."

"Sure Cat." She sat next to me and turned the tv on. As she slowly relaxed and watched I snuggled closer to her, fingertips grazing her caramel skin to make her on edge again, except for a different reason. I smiled on the inside while I kept up my innocent curiosity act. I would soon have her panting and moaning my name making her forget all about Jade and Feliz.

I would deal with him later…

_A/N: Ok so Cat has a plan a cookin' and it smells spicy (tee hee, I know you and don't) Poor Jade she's all torn and stuff, but Feliz is a good guy if you give him a chance... anybody? No? Ok... just don't hurt him, though I think he can take you..._

Review, and I'll love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaiming my disclaimer for I can't be accused of the claim that I lay no claim over... like this show.**

Jade's POV:

"Feliz?" I had gnawed a dent into my lip now with all the stress as my thoughts raced.

"Mmm?" He laid across my bed eyes closed

"I have this idea…and I was wondering if you could help me…with the idea…" God Jade get a hold of yourself. His eye peeked open and he hopped onto his feet. "Sure what do you need me to do?" he smiled down at me, his bangs were all messed up. I reached up and brushed them aside.

"It's about Cat. I want to get back at her and I need your help." I saw something flicker in his face. Then to my surprise a sly smile spread across his face.

"I'd be glad to make mischief with you Ms. West. Tell me what to do, and what you need." His turquoise eyes seemed a hundred times darker then when I met him. And also to my surprise it made my heart beat a hell of a lot faster. Feliz seemed to have as many faces as Cat.

Tori's POV:

Every morning the same thing, they pull into the parking lot in Jade's car. He gets out, opens the door for her with a modest bow smiling at her then they go arm in arm into school Jade drinking her coffee with his name up the side of the cup. They'd go to Jade's locker first and he'd watch her get her books in order and helped her by taking her jacket folding it and putting it away for her. Then he'd go with her to his locker and organize his things. He would hang up his hat, his jacket, start fixing his hair, and then Jade would lean in and start fixing it for him. And I would hold the edge of my locker as I watched them drowning out sounds of Beck, Andre and Cat talking about our projects in Sikowitz's class. He'd thank her and kiss her cheek then they would go off to class. Everything a pattern, in sync, and I was sick of watching it…it hurt to see someone with Jade…my Jade. Holding her, touching her, kissing her… I was getting madder and madder. My heart ached to see it.

Then something out of pattern happened. I excused myself from vocals class to go to the bathroom and on the way there I saw him with his phone he was talking in another language but I new something for sure. He was talking to a woman, and occasionally I would hear,

"Lana…" Lana this, Lana that. He was smiling and talking to her. Then in English,

"Lana, Lana, please… I have to go. Yes. You're going to have service tonight right? No… Ok so I'll talk to you next week. Ok…ok…yeah." He laughed a little.

"I miss you too. No I'm alone. Why? Yeah love you too. I'll tell everyone you miss them too. Lana I really have to go. No its not a guy. A girl. Well don't get mad at me." His eyes widened.

"Oh come on….Lana? Lana? She hung up…" he sighed and put his phone away. Then he turned and spotted me his eyes widened. I didn't stay for long because I ran back to class and went to Cat.

Jade's POV:

Feliz came back in from the restroom and sat back down next to me. He smiled at me.

"Missed you." He whispered into my ear,  
>"You too." I smiled up at him as Beck watched.<p>

Tori's POV:

"So he was talking to some girl?" Beck looked at me.

"Yeah he was talking in Portuguese for a while then he started in English, asking about if she could call him tonight and she asked if her was alone and he said yes and he told her he loved her. Then suddenly she was mad at him and hung up. And he saw me." I explained cat played with my hair quietly.

"That would explain why he was out of the classroom for ten minutes. And when he got back Feliz and Jade were all lovey dovey but I guess she doesn't know he's two timing her." Beck held his chin. I looked at them, Jade was feeding Feliz.

"Open" she commanded him. She had been acting more like herself these last few days. He obeyed opening his mouth and eating.

"Now you." He fed her.

"Mmm… this is really good Feliz. You made this? Where do you find the time?" she asked as he fed her.

"I find it for you." I gripped the table hard and I felt a soft hand on mine.

"Tori?" I felt Cat's lips brush my ear.

"What's wrong?" the pout was plain in her voice.

"Nothing." I smiled and hugged her. But the image of Jade and Feliz was still nagging at me, eating, talking, him using her as a barbell and then holding her close like that. And now feeding each other. I watched as he whispered into her ear and it made her eyes widen then she nodded slowly eyes lulling for some reason, I watched closely as his hand rested under her chin turning him to face her and they kissed. I looked away, right into wide brown eyes.

"Its ok Tori…" Cat hugged me and I hugged her back for comfort.

Cat's POV:

"You wanted to have a word with me?" Feliz sat on the edge of the piano on the stage. I walked up to him, I had asked him to come into the black box to talk. I twirled my red hair in my fingers looking up at him as he swayed his leg back and forth just skimming the floor.

"Lets drop the act now." I let my hand drop.

"Act?" he tilted his head

"I know you secret." I smiled wide at him. He froze up cocking an eyebrow in slight disbelief looking me down. He could easily try and beat me to be quiet and if he did I had my witness. Tori had taken a hidden spot on the catwalk watching, listening, so I had to be careful.

"And I will tell Jade. And she will hate you for it…or you can just dump her and move on to someone else and I won't say a word." I bargained with him. His eyes trained on me. They were cold.

"I don't doubt you will tell Jade, but I doubt she will hate me for it." Feliz's folded arms unfolded and he hopped to his feet looking down on me.

"What girl wouldn't hate a guy for what you did?" I stamped my foot looking up at him. He leaned down eye to eye with me. I stumbled back.

"Jade is mine. Not yours. I don't care what you do. I'm not giving her up. She's beautiful, unique and I love the way she is, dark, sadistic and masochistic in all." He loomed over me, and my heart raced. He was mad… really mad. His eyes were green-blue flames. He was like an animal, a very angry bear that I just kicked and woke up. He seemed too nice to act like this.

"Have you ever heard of what a wolf will do to protect their mate, especially if cornered?" he tilted his head cracking his neck.

"Normally it would go for the easy kill."

"I wouldn't know…" I gulped looking down backing up.

"But if I was a wolf, in that situation I would go strait for the threats, limbs, biting ripping them off part by part. Hands, forearms, feet, calves, thighs, leaving a torso to bite chew and rip up at my leisure." He looked down hard at me.

" then feed my lovely mate as I rip strips off for her to eat." I gulped hard walking backwards, he was crazy.

"Wolves mate for life. And Jade is my alpha female… so take her away and…you get the picture…" he made a snarl like noise that had me falling backwards eyes wide as I let out a yelp.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Tori yell from the catwalk and heard her heels click as she ran down to my side. She was shaking in fear a little as she helped me up and held me. Feliz looked over Tori, the hardness seemed to vanish.

"You." Tori froze in place as Feliz went up to her his hand raised.

"You…your Tori…" his eyes looked away and hand dropped and I caught as he mumbled to her,

"Jade wants you…" saw Tori's eyes widen.

"Yeah, but Tori's my girlfriend." I hugged Tori and backed her out of the room. I looked back at him.

"I will tell Jade." Just as Tori left the room.

Jade's POV:

I wondered where Feliz wandered off too, he said he had to take another call from his mom at the end of the day so I just reorganized my locker a little bit then pulled out the new scissor Feliz gave me it had a slim silver handle and was double the size of the normal industrial scissor. I pulled out some paper and snipped it in half with one slice.

I smiled and kept snipping at it while I waited sitting on the hall floor.

"Where the prince charming?" I looked up to see a denim mini skirt and a pink shirt with a while label across the chest saying 'hot mess'.

"Off on a call I guess?"

I looked back down ignoring Cat as I cut the paper some more.

"I heard him talking to some girl on the phone…Lana how are you? Oh really Lana I missed you too. Lana when will you come back here for vacation…I can plan a special evening for the two of us so you can show me your favorite tricks…Oh Lana…Oh Lana…" She dramatized.

"Lana?" I cocked a pierced eyebrow.

"he told me he was talking to his mom…"

"Unless he likes having phone sex with his mom I doubt its her…Oh Lana you say the most beautiful things… Lana! You naughty girl you…" I got up and stuck the scissor in her face

"What?"

"Check his phone yourself…spending hours and hours just jacking off to her voice in his ear I bet all night…" she grinned ear to ear

"No…he wouldn't. He said…" I looked down eyes wide.

"He said what?" Cat leaned in curiously

"He told me he loved me. He can't be cheating on me. Your lying like you always do." I slammed my locker shut and glared down at her,

"Leave me alone Cat. You have Tori so just leave me alone!" At that Tori's eyes widened and she slipped into the girls bathroom from her hiding place around the corner.

"But I want the whole package Jade..." she smirked saying softly to me,

"The queen, the guards, the prisoner, and maybe even the prince." Her eyes flashed in the direction of where Feliz left to take his call.

_A/N: *insert dramatic music here* Who hate's Cat a little bit more now_? Ok put your hands down. Now who seriously hates Feliz, the cheating asshole? Ok hands down. Who can't wait for the next chapter?

Review, and leave your hands up until the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Owning is overrated. I am having just as much fun not owning Victorious and making the characters bend to my will... who am I kidding this sucks...**

**_Warning_: this is so dirty that my friend had to switch it to porn when his mom walked in so he wouldn't get in as much trouble... you have been warned. **

**p.s. my collaborating author had to open up catorade/joriat(whatever sinks your ship) images to hide if from her dad.**

"You weren't joking when you said she likes to have people by the balls." Feliz's crooked smile peeked over the red, "Seems like someone has a napoleon complex beyond her years and size." Cat nearly jumped two feet at his smooth voice.

"Pleasure to see your true side Ms. Valentine," Feliz's arm wrapped an around my waist,

"Even if it is dark." I smiled up at him, my plan worked perfectly. Feliz got to catch Cat in action, and Cat knew he knew. Hearing Feliz say that girl's name the night he slept over had given me an idea. He would purposefully get caught by Tori on the phone, who would tell the group, and Feliz would be confronted by Cat…and Cat not wanting to be caught alone with someone that could easily beat and dispose of her would keep Tori as a witness and I hid as well, watching Tori to make sure nothing went wrong. What I didn't plan on was what Feliz did, scaring the skirt off Cat and Tori…or saying that he cares about me that much. But it did keep with my plan. Then Cat would come and tell me about 'Lana' and Feliz would see Cat's true face and Cat would know she would have to deal with the both of us now.

"Clever Jade," Cat looked between us.

"You may be up one guard dog but that doesn't change anything."

"The hell it does. Now you know you're going to get it, Cat." I stepped into her face.

"Let's see you try. Lay a hand on me and I'll go running to Tori," she smiled that evil little smile of hers.

"You wouldn't want that happening would you...?"

"Come on Feliz," He took my arm and we walked off.

"Want to come over again?"

"Sure." And he smiled that smile of his. Dad was home, he greeted us at the door then asked to have a word with me. I reluctantly went over to him as Feliz politely stepped out smiling at me as he went.

"Now you listen to me." He grabbed me by the neck

"You have been getting no where with this boy and…" I started to zone out some. I was tired of this, of him. I caught out of the corner of my eye Feliz pacing around he looked tense, he shook his head briskly as if snapping him out of something. Then he scuffed his foot in the dirt another distraction, he's worried. Worried about what?

"You understand me?" I was shaken and then dropped to the floor.

"Yes dad." I sat up slowly incase he decided to push me back down again. I didn't know what he was asking me to do but I just agreed. "I'll know if you did it or not so you better blow him dyke or fuck him for all I care but this isn't getting anywhere fast enough." He shouted down at me. And he left out the front door nodding to Feliz politely before taking my car and leaving. My eyes widened and I got up looking out the window seeing Feliz fix his bangs then head for the door. How would he know if I did or didn't anyway? Did he actually bug my room? The house even? He doesn't even have the money to do it.

"So wanna go upstairs?" Feliz poked his head in the door looking at me. He blinked at me.

"Oh. What happened?" he came over fixing my hair.

"I uh…tripped." It took a bit for my brain to register.

"You ok?" he looked over me with those concerned turquoise eyes of his.

"yeah." I went up stairs to my room; he followed right behind. His hand brushed mine on the handrail as we went up. I sat on my messed up bed. I forgot to make it in the morning with all the planning for making sure Cat revealed herself to Feliz. I looked up at him he was pulling some paper from his jacket.

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice our scene for the skit project Sikowitz's has us doing?" he handed me what looked like a rough script with some notes in purple ink in the margin which I noticed didn't look like his usual handwriting at all…more feeling, emphasize normalcy, add relationship strength here…

"Did you show this to someone?" I paged through it.

"Yeah my aunt is really good with all that English grammar stuff… and drama since she watches a billion soap operas." He sat next to me, chin on my shoulder looking at the script too.

"Oh cool." I started to read it over.

* * *

><p>"Bye guys!" Cat bounced waving at the guys as they got into Andre's car and left.<p>

"Don't forget the vocals homework Beck!"

"Cat we need to practice some more for our skit." I looked at the script we made it was good but it was still missing something that would really get people to focus in on the relationship and signs of insanity…

"Kay kay!" Cat suddenly landed in my lap and smiled at me.

"So which part do you wanna do now?" she pouted her lips adorably leaning her head to one side.

"Well why don't you start practicing you piece where your talking to yourself about me while I make us some snacks ok babe?" I kissed her and got up. Cat picked up the script and began

"My sweet little Lily, such a pretty flower. Pure white and full of innocents. Nothing will every hurt my beautiful little flower, my Lily. My Lily is sweet, nice, happy, and beautiful. She is my world, My everything. I would give up everything, no anything, for her. But she doesn't care..." I watched from the kitchen leaning on the counter as Cat looked at the ground sadly, I almost want to go hug her but I know she isn't done. Cat is an amazing actress, I have come to realize this. Cat's head snapped up, sad expression still in place.

"But one day... I promise one day I will protect you from everything and make you mine. No one else deserves you Lily, your to perfect for anyone else to lay their eyes upon. I will protect you from their eyes, from anything that would harm you. My little Lily flower. I will take care of you. I will because I love you..." Cat closed her eyes as I walked over with a bowl of chips and some sodas. I clapped lightly after setting the food down and Cat smiled at me.

"Did you like it?" She asked, eyes glowing with the innocence she was saying my character had. I pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, it was wonderful." She bounced out of my grip and grabbed the script as I sat back on the couch.

"Tor, can we try something?" Cat asked my innocently, peeking at me from just above the script. I laugh lightly and scoot over next to her.

"Sure Cat, whats up?" I saw a small smile grace Cat's lips before she threw the script across the couch.

"I want to try and do something while we do our scene." I eye Cat before sighing and standing.

"Ok Cat, we can try it." She stands and we move in front of the coffee table so we have room.

"Now when I look like this," She looks at where the audience would be, in this case my couch.

"You can't hear me." I cock an eyebrow at her and nod slowly.

"Ok. Shall we begin?" She nods and smiles at me. I smile at her because thats how my character starts.

"Hey Alyssa." I say taking a step towards Cat. We are starting our scene after Cat's little speech.

"Hey Lily." She says biting her lip lightly. I watched her eyes scan my figure before meeting mine.

"You ok? You've been kind of off lately." I ask looking at her concernedly. Cat nods and bounces a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, just been thinking a lot." I watch her eyes scan my figure again. She turns her head to face the couch.

"God the things I would do to her, I can hardly stop myself from taking her right here." She turns back to me and smiles.

"So what class do you have next?" She asks going back to the script. I laugh lightly and turn to my imaginary locker.

"Science, I need my book." I reach up grab my science book from thin air.

"See how her back arches when she reaches like that? Would you be able to stop yourself? God from head to toe I would please this girl in ways no one else could." I turned back to her in time to see her turning her head back to face me.

"Yeah, hows your project going?" Back to the script. Was talking dirty about me to the audience what she wanted to try?

"Project?" I asked, worry coating my words. She rocks on the balls of her feet a moment nodding, red velvet hair falling across her face.

"Yup, its due in like a week." She explains. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. She turns to the couch again.

"I would kiss every inch of that girl, I would do whatever she asked me to. God if I could only kiss her lips... I'd eventually work my way up." A sly smirk spread over her lips as she turned back to me.

"You forgot didn't you?" I nodded and sighed again.

"Yeah, It completely slipped my mind." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You can be my partner, if you want Lily." I looked at Cat smiling hopefully at me. I let my hand drop and smiled at her as well.

"That would be great Lyssa, you the best." I pulled her into a hug and she whispered to me.

"Freeze." She pulled out of the hug and faced the couch fully. I held still as she started talking.

"Nows my chance, I'll show Lily how much I love her and everything will be perfect." She slipped back into the hug pulling back to look at me.

"You can come over after school." She said excitedly. I know Cat's character is suppose to be obsessed with me, but this is a little creepy.

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile. We hugged again and parted walking our separate ways. We both stopped and turned to face each other, a nervous smile on Cat's lips.

"What do you think?" I bit my lip and walked over to the couch.

"Well it defiantly gave the audience a better insight to Alyssa's mind." Cat sat next to me and nuzzled into my shoulder.

"So you like it?" How can I say no when her big brown eyes are staring up at me?

"Yeah, it was great Cat." She kissed me softly and I could taste her berry flavored lip balm. I smiled at her as we pulled away.

"Now we need to work on when Lily is over at Alyssa's house." Cat announces happily. I nod slowly and reach for the script, Cat grabs my hand in mid air and starts pulling me off the couch.

"Come on lets go to your room to do this."

"Um... Ok." I stutter out as she drags me up stairs to my room. She jumped on my bed and I sat next to her.

"So should we just improve this then?" I asked as she smiled at me. She nodded a couple time before closing her eyes, I know this means she's getting into character. I let out a breath and smile when Cat opens her eyes.

"So what are you doing for your project Alyssa?" I ask trying to sound a little more preppy then usual. Cat smiled wide.

"Well I was studying the effects of constant light on bugs." I made a disgusted face.

"Bugs?" Cat nods and I stick my tongue out making a disgusted noise as well. Cat's shoulders slump and she looks away sad for a moment.

"Lyssa? Whats wrong?" I asked placing my hand over hers. Its ok our characters are best friends, best friends do that. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes shinning in the low light coming from the window.

"Theirs... theirs something I've been meaning to tell you Lily." Cat said softly, voice barely above a whisper. I crawled over next to her, leaning back on the head board slightly, and began rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"You can tell me anything, you know that Lyssa." Cat bit her lip and looked away and I fought the urge to force her to look at me. She looked back finally, slight fear in her eyes.

"Well I... I love you Lily." Cat says softly, fear evident in her tone. I took in a deep breath and stared at her in shock. I looked away and closed my eyes, I felt Cat's eyes still on me and when I looked back she had fear written across every feature on her face.

"I can try something?" I say softly sitting up straighter. Cat nods and I scoot closer. I lean forward and capture her lips in a tentative kiss, she kisses back immediately taking control of the kiss. She pushes me back against the headboard, pinned by my shoulders. I start to really get into the kiss to, licking across her lips before our tongues began swirling in each others mouths. I heard a faint clicking noise and Cat pulled away, a sly smile on her lips. I tried to move my hands to pull her back into a kiss but found them to be cuffed to the headboard.

"Ca- Alyssa, what are you doing?" I stopped myself when Cat looked at me sternly telling me it was still part of the scene. I struggled against the cuffs a little as Cat crawled over me.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago Lily, making you mine." She kissed me forcefully, and I must say it is a great turn on when Cat is aggressive with me. I moaned softly as she kissed down my neck, her tongue slid across my collar bone and I arched slightly to the touch. She giggled against my skin before grabbing my shirt. I smirked slightly and looked up at her.

"You cuffed me before getting my shirt off, how do you expect to do it now?" I asked sounding cocky. She glared at me, and Cat's glare was weak compared to Jade's but its scarey that Cat can glare at all, before smirking .

"I guess I'll just have to leave it, wouldn't want you getting away if I unhooked you." I angrily nodded my head quickly and whispered a curse. Cat giggled and lifted my chin.

"Aw, Did I ruin your plan?" She spoke to me like I was a toy and I began to grow angry. What is Cat thinking?

Cat's POV:  
>Tori looks so helpless under me cuffed to the bed, like if I poke her to hard she will just shatter. This is when I have the most fun, when I can act the way I want and just brush it off on acting so she doesn't suspect anything. I easily flipped the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. I saw the worry flash over her face.<p>

"Alyssa stop." Tori, or rather Lily, said sternly. Ha, she makes me laugh. I won't stop cause this is all to fun. Plus I know Tori really wants it, she's just still acting so I can too. I began pulling her jeans off her and she struggled a little more. I smiled slightly at the red lacy thong she was wearing and moved closer to her face.

"Someone was prepared for something to happen huh?" I snapped the elastic slightly and smiled. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, flipping her head to one side to not face me. I took advantage of this and bite her neck hard, not hard enough to break skin but she will have a nasty bruise. I kissed the spot softly when I was done, trying to act like her Cat so she won't catch on that this is the real me.

"Oh Ca-" I cut her off by kissing her hard. I moved to her ear so I could whisper to her.

"You need to learn to catch yourself Tor, I'm Alyssa remember?" She nodded slowly and I nibbled on her earlobe slightly as my fingertips ghosted over the elastic of her underwear. She took in a sharp breath before biting her lip hard. I smirked and pushed up her shirt a little. I kissed a trail from just below her breasts to her core as I slid down her thong. I tossed it off the bed before teasingly kissing her inner thigh. She arched some more, moaning slightly.

"Don't tease.." She breathed out gripping the links on the cuffs. I smirked kissing closer to her, I felt her body tense before relaxing as I jumped to the other thigh kissing in again. I let my face hover over her womanhood a moment, watching her face as she nearly writhed with anticipation. I slid a finger against her clit and she moan loudly, not the sensation she was waiting for so I knew it caught by surprise in a good way. I added a second finger and messaged her clit slowly as I let my body climb back up to kiss her. Her hands linked behind my neck as she parted from the kiss to pant, breathing become a labor as I carefully dipped my fingers in slightly before pulling them out and messaging again. She growled in my ear.

"Stop teasing." I chuckled softly against her shoulder.

"Ok fine." I rammed my two fingers into her as hard as I could and she jumped, pulling on the cuffs and moaning loudly. I smiled sadistically at her as I began a pattern of hard and fast pumps, her hips naturally matching my rhythm. I paused for a moment just to see her head snap up and her eyes practically beg me to continue. I pulled my fingers out, a soft whimper escaping her. She opened her mouth, most likely to protest or beg, but I silenced her by slamming three fingers into her tight little hole. She pulled on the cuffs, so hard the head board was coming off the wall, arched her back, so much that she was basically hovering over the bed, and moaned, so loud loud my ears started ringing. I pumped in her as fast and as hard as I could, breath being a distant dream to the half Latina now. She threw her head back, slamming it against the head board, screaming as she came hard against my hand. I ducked my head between her legs and began licking and sucking up the juices.

"So thats part of the scene?" Tori asked when she could finally breath. I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe." Tori dropped her head back still trying to breath normally. I knew she wouldn't think about it now and when she brought it up later I would just change the subject until she gave up. I love how easy it is to manipulate Tori. She's like a puppet and I'm the master. I make her say, do, think whatever I want her to and she doesn't question it. I smiled as I unhooked Tori's hands and rested my head on her chest, knowing that Tori would most likely fall asleep soon I decided to take a nap as well. Some of my greatest plans have come from my dreams. Tori wrapped her arms around me lightly, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Cat." I smirked to myself.

"Love you to Tor." I said in my Cat voice. I nearly giggled to myself thinking about what I was going to do to Tori.

* * *

><p>"Out!" I shoved at him.<p>

"Ok ok!" Feliz's arms went in the air.

"I'm out." I pushed him out my door.

"Now u wait here for 5 minutes."

"Ok but why?" he turned and looked at me.

"I need to set up." I looked down.

"Ok. I'll stay." He sat on the stoop.

"Good." I closed the door and went to work with a skip in my step and a wicked grin on my face.

_A/N: THERE IT IS! THE REASON THIS IS RATED M! Ok who kind of hates me and my collaboration author for this? I understand... I would hate me too. But you can't do anything about it or you won't know the ending, so until then hold your b__reath this time._

Review, or I'll wait longer to update!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I own not the magical wonders of Victorious... I swear... don't sue me..**

"Hey honey. Welcome home." I kissed Feliz's cheek as he walked in the door.

"Hey love." He kissed mine. "How was your day?"

"I did some shopping, bought some clothes, and cleaned the house." I smiled up at him.

"Oh might I see?" he walked in. "I'm sure you look lovely in them."

"Oh you." I pinched his cheek. "I'll start dinner?" I went into the kitchen and cooked both of us dinner. Feliz sat in the living room watching baseball.

"It's ready" I called and set the table.

"Smells great." He brushed past me and my eyes widened. I felt his manhood rub against my ass as he slipped by. I looked up at him then composed myself to keep in character.

"Thanks." I sat across from him and started eating. We didn't talk much. But Feliz enjoyed the food. Then we watched the rest of the baseball game together. I snuggled into his lap feeling it again.

"Well it's getting late so let's go to bed?" I got up from his lap.

"Sure." Feliz pulled out his phone and I snatched it up. He looked down at me.

"And no work calls." I started to turn it off.

"At least," he grabbed it from me. "let me tell my boss, that I'm busy tonight….and in the morning." He cocked his head towards me. I peeked over his arm watching as he texted his mom he wouldn't be coming home tonight and to see him in the morning. And I smiled.

"Shall we?" I took his phone hostage.

"Of course love…" his hands slipped around my waist.

"Lead the way." I hid my blush and went up with him to my room.

"Jade…" He moaned my name as soon as we stopped kissing. His mouth tasted like blood, I bit and nipped his lips and tongue till something started bleeding and now I licked it up inside his mouth as I kissed him again.

"Mmmmmm…Jade…" his hand slipped down my back. He grabbed my ass gently pushing me up into him. I had him on his back on the bed.

"Feliz…" I sucked on his neck. "Your so hard…." I felt his pants tenting. "Do you…" I stopped and looked down into his eyes.

"Yes." He kissed me and slowly sat up he pulled his shirt off then brought me close to him. I blinked and looked down at his abs… he was more tone then Beck…way more… But there were bandages wrapped around his upper chest.

"What are these?" I stroked my finger over them.

"My brothers get rough some times…" he looked down.

"I can't take them off just yet."

"Oh…that's ok…we don't need that part of you anyway…" I smiled and winked at him going for his pants.

"Wait a second…" he grabbed my hands. "A shirt for a shirt." He smiled cockily at me.

"Fine." I playfully growled at him and pulled it off tossing it aside. He unzipped his pants then lowered them and his boxers slowly…teasing me. I turned grabbing the condom I had from the dresser. A present from my dad. I gave it to him and watched as he put it on.

"ready?" he started on my pants.

"yeah…how do you…" I didn't need to ask because he laid down on his back.

"I figure you want to be in control?" he waited for me to kick my pants off, then slip off my panties, I shuddered, and I climbed up on him.

"This isn't your first time…" I looked down at him a little put off.

"No." he didn't lie to me but he leaned up and pecked my lips. "But it is our first… if you still wanna…" I looked in his eyes they were calm controlled, patient if I said no right now I knew he would just zip up his pants and we'd just hang out like nothing happened…but if I didn't… I knew he'd do whatever to please me, and after he'd stay with me all night, but I didn't know if I'd actually enjoy it…

"I do." I kissed him deeply. "I want to." He finally looked down at my bare waist.

"Beautiful" He made me blush. His fingers slipped down and ghosted over my clit making me shake a little, He was watching my face and body as his hands worked. He was reading me, to see what to do to make me happy. His other hand was rubbing my stomach and side. Then after his cool fingers brushed my core and he watched my body tremble again I felt his palm rub my core gently, back and forth. I let out a little gasp. Feliz noticed this and rubbed in circles now. I felt myself getting wet in no time at all with his hands rubbing, teasing, and stroking. I let out little moans, little gasps, twitching or shaking when he did something that felt so good. I let out a loud gasp as he slid one cool finger inside me. He licked his lips his eyes hooded by his bangs. Then as it slid out two slid back in a little faster making me loose balance a moment, then he started pumping into me with the two fingers. I closed my eyes just feeling it. How his fingers curled and rubbed the inside me, he was probing me…looking for my g-spot I realized. But he made it feel good as he did.

"Ready?" my eyes opened to be met with blue-green pools. He was nose to nose with me.

"Yeah…" my voice was soft, weak, and wanting which surprised me. His finger slipped out of me and I felt his tip poking into me softly. His hands on my hips gently sliding me down onto him. He was huge, or it felt that way because I was so tight. I moaned as he slid into me then his hands helped me to raise back up then back down on him making me moan again.

"Want me to take over?" he kissed me.

"you seem distracted." He wasn't being cocky…just nice… he wanted to make me feel good…I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to finish fixing me. He started when he met me…right after Cat broke me…and now he was trying to add the last large patch on me.

"Yeah…" I sounded stronger this time.

"Turn around on me ok?" he helped me turn to face his legs then we shifted. I was on all fours and him behind me on his knees. "The crouching tiger, kneeling dragon pose…" he whispered in my ear leaning over my back, his tone muscles pressing to my spine.

"It's meant to make the tigress feel optimal pleasure with little work." He kissed my ear. At that I felt him slide in and out of me starting slow, drawing moans out of me. Then he went a bit faster and deeper. I arched my back causing his thrusts to hit a new spot in me then I relaxed it and it hit a different spot causing me to moan with ever move I made. He held my thighs, my hips, his hands stroking me, always changing, he was unsure too. I reached back with a hand and held his for a moment as I gasped as he went deeper then took it back for leverage. I cummed… But I could still feel the pleasure building in me as if there was no release… I cummed again…but there was no relief of the pleasure building in me. My fingers dug into the bed sheets. How could he be able to do this…? I moaned and started to shake only making the pleasure grow. Then I cummed again at last it washed over me, making my limbs buckle and I fell onto my stomach panting as my whole body went numb. I didn't even realize that Feliz had me in his arms. Slipped my panties back on and tucked me in bed, then went to the bathroom wadding the condom in tissue and tossing it, then washing himself up for bed. Coming back in his pants zipped up then slipping into bed with me tucking me into his body and keeping me warm… I was lost in the feeling washing over me…I had never felt that before that amount of pleasure in one burst that just kept washing over me. I was lost in it. I looked at Feliz who was pecking my forehead, cheeks, neck, chest, stomach, and legs. I smiled watching him.

"That was amazing…" I whispered.

"You had a lot of pent up stress…which only added to it." Feliz looked up at me.

"You should rest love." He kissed me I could still taste his blood in his mouth.

"You too." I wrapped around him. I kissed him deeply. He smiled and brought me closer.

_A/N: I'M BACK MUTHA FUCKAS! Well for a moment... my computer broke and the only reason I'm able to post this is because I'm on my aunt's computer... so don't expect anymore updates until after christmas... but still leave reviews because they make me want to type more and that makes me bug my mom which makes her want to buy me a computer just to shut me up so :) P.S. I Love You Angie! Review, or I will never update ever again..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaiming stuff (yo!): i own NOTHING... blah blah blah blah blah blah victorious blah blah dan dude blah not me blah!**

The both of us woke to a crashing squealing noise. Feliz jumped up defensively over me. I heard the cut of an engine and a car door slam. We headed down stairs Feliz grabbed my umbrella going ahead of me. I peered around in the dark as the door swung wide open. The smell of beer hit my nose, "Feliz get back." I tugged at him

"What's going on here dyke?" my dad walked in bottle still in hand. "You finally fucked him like I told you…Good little bitch…" he spat heading towards us.

I looked at Feliz who glanced at me then looked at my dad gripping the umbrella.

"That crap car of yours is a piece of crap…" he pointed back out the door. "one little bump and its falling apart…" He stumbled towards us.

"Take it." Feliz whispered into my ear giving me the umbrella. "and keep safe ok?" he kissed the side of my face and walked up to my father.

"Don't…" I whispered

"Mr. West why don't we take you to bed?" Feliz approached him slowly.

His eyes were blood shot and wild. He started mumbling words then shouted at me more insults. I watched as Feliz stomped on his foot distracting him as he grabbed his hands and twisted them behind his back and held them tight then threw himself onto my dad pinning him down.

"Jade." He bit out while my dad drunkenly struggled. "go get my bag…inside is a zip-tie bring it down. Quick." He looked at me eyes glowing green.

I ran up stairs and dug into his bag looking and grabbed the white zip-tie and ran back down I started to come over carefully and slipped it over his wrists and pulled it tight as I could. Then Feliz tugged it tighter and grabbed my father over his shoulder and put him to bed in his room.

Feliz closed the door behind us. "Let's go look at you car." He started for the door.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?" I pointed to the small trickle of blood from his lips.

"yeah… it was a wound reopened when I was elbowed in the face…" he wiped it with the back of his hand and picked up my keys from the floor where my dad dropped them. I followed him out to my now scrap heap of a car.

"You can't drive this…" he walked over looking it down. "This is totaled…I'm surprised it even rolled into the driveway…"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Guess I'm driving you to school tomorrow?" he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked up at him. "You have a car?"

"No." he chuckled and we went back inside.

He sat on the bed, my head in his lap as he pet me and we watched tv. I made Feliz let me look at his mouth and the rest of him for bruises or cuts but he was fine mostly there were scattered forming purple blotches.

He hadn't asked a thing about my dad…or what he said. He just pet me, playing with my hair, kissing me, or whispering into my ear how wonderful I looked.

I smiled up at him a little. "Thanks."

He didn't respond only looking at me and kissing me gently. What could he say anyway? I closed my eyes. For once, I was warm, and so was Feliz. I yawned and so did he and we started to drift off asleep.

Feliz was up before me, how did I know this? Because. There was a freshly made plate of waffles in a tray by my bed, with a glass of milk and a rose. His bag was gone from my room. After I ate and washed up I headed down to find my dad was gone and Feliz was talking on the phone with someone thanking them. He saw me and told them he had to go.

"That was my friends at the auto body shop. They picked up your car and inspected it…its totaled. But I got everything that was inside right here." He pointed to a box by the door. "And I called a taxi to take you father to a job fair as well as alcoholics anonymous. And our ride to school is here." He smiled wildly at that.

"How…you…?" I blinked at him.

"I know people…and some owe me favors. But!" he came up to me taking my hand. "let me show you your chariot to school." He had that smile on again, the cocky one that was now mixed with childish pleasure that made me smile too. He lead me to the window.

"Shut up." I looked at his turquoise eyes.

_A/n: Alright! I'm not dead, i'm not kidnapped, and i didn't move to Acapulco to raise alpacas... i'm here and i'm still writing i'm just busy. I'm working on it though. don't kill me._

_ Review... you know if you want to...I'M SORRY!_


End file.
